


【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神奇的腦洞，擬動物化的肉注意</p>
<p>大盾是金毛獵犬、吧唧是美國短毛貓、寡姊是俄羅斯藍貓、尼克是蜜獾，山姆當然是獵鷹</p>
<p>冬喵的尾巴很敏感，所以平時戰鬥時都纏繞在腰間（賽亞人嗎？）但是為了跳下水救盾汪，濕透了所以鬆開，在轉身要離開的時候被盾汪一把抓住之後整個人（整隻貓？）軟掉，被昏昏沉沉只剩本能的大盾OOXX完後帶回家的PwP（體型差太多了所以痛痛的（。</p>
<p>算是獸交？所以還是不上Tag了（應該沒到需要放密碼的地步吧？（覺得自己的界線很模糊（因為我沒什麼下限什麼都能吃）</p>
<p>能接受的話再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

從海中一步一步的提著身上原本蓬鬆的金毛都被水浸得濕透的史蒂夫羅傑斯，冬兵將濕淋淋的任務撈上了岸放到了岸邊。

放開手後，冬兵凝視著躺在地上的史蒂夫。

那雙原本在望著自己時總是充滿著依戀的眼神如今緊閉著。他剛才說的「因為我會陪著你直到時間的盡頭」這句話震撼著冬兵的心，讓他違背了上頭派給他的命令，救起了他原本應該殺死的任務。

他不想殺也無法下手殺他了，但冬兵卻不知道自己接下來應該怎麼做。

凝視了史蒂夫好一會後，冬兵甩了甩身上的水，轉過身。

「嗚喵！？」

忽然間，他感到自己的尾巴被一股強而有力的力道緊緊抓住，頓時全身一陣酥麻，軟綿綿的往前攤了下來。

「喵啊啊……」

冬兵免力的轉動著頭往後看向不知何時醒了過來，但意識似乎不是很清楚的史蒂夫用著半睜的眼神迷茫的望著自己，而自己的尾巴正被他緊抓在掌心內顫抖著。

「放、放開我！」

被抓的渾身無力的冬兵雙眼泛起了淚光，想要裝狠，旦開口的聲音卻是顫抖著，並帶著軟軟的鼻音。

「……你要去哪裡？巴奇……」

聲音嘶啞著，史蒂夫的手忽輕忽重的揉捏著冬兵敏感的尾巴。

尾巴是冬兵的弱點，特別是現在被史蒂夫握著的前端，像是微弱的電流般不斷從被握住的部位流過他的全身，讓冬兵無法使力，甚至連吞嚥唾液都很難辦到，只能癱軟著身體，睜著淚眼，發出近似呻吟的嗚咽。

「嗚喵……」

原本只是因為看到冬兵轉身，生怕自己失而復得的情人會再度從身邊消失而反射性的伸手握住冬兵尾巴的史蒂夫，在聽到冬兵那軟綿甜膩的呻吟時，動物的本能凌駕了一切理性與思考，突然往前趴下並覆在了冬兵的身上，將他的尾巴高高拉起，露出了下方的小小洞口，並循著過去巴奇所指導過的那樣，伸出了舌頭開始為了讓冬兵能順利接納自己的準備動作。

濕濕軟軟的東西在敏感的皺摺處舔拭著的感覺讓冬兵身子因陌生卻又熟悉的快感而不住的顫抖抽搐著，他想掙扎卻只是無力的扭動著腰，「你……你在做什……啊……啊……」

不可思議的舒服感受使得冬兵忘記了抵抗，趴在地上喘著氣，任由史蒂夫用他的舌頭愛撫著他身後的小穴。

迷迷糊糊間，在舌頭離開了被舔得又濕又軟的小洞之後，有什麼又熱又硬的東西抵在了他的穴口。

冬兵才剛暗想不好的下一瞬間，滾燙的慾望就突地撐開穴口狠狠的刺了進來。

「喵啊！？」

火熱的碩大硬物直直衝破了冬兵狹小的入口，闖入了體內，超乎想像的疼痛與脹滿感讓冬兵弓起身子，肌肉緊繃，淚水也跟著從瞪大的雙眼中流出。

「啊……啊……」

張開了因劇痛而失去了血色的唇瓣，冬兵全身都在顫抖。

這實在太大太疼了。冬兵是美國短毛貓，即使因為血清的因素比一般的貓來得健壯些，但他畢竟還是貓，體型跟金毛實在差太多了，史蒂夫的陰莖對冬兵來說無異是貨真價實的凶器。

血珠從他們交合的部位滲出，而史蒂夫還在往內擠入。

「不要走……巴奇……不要離開我……」

嘴裡像是囈語般的念著，史蒂夫不為冬兵太過緊致的內部而有所退縮，只是堅定緩慢的往前挺進。被撐開撕裂的感受讓冬兵的眼淚不聽使喚的往下墜落，雙手在地上抓了又放，直到史蒂夫撞進了冬兵的深處，整個都貼到了冬兵的背上，他才停下了劈開冬兵的舉動。

被脹得滿滿的像是要壞掉的感受從被撐得薄薄的黏膜內伴隨著心跳清晰的侵襲著冬兵，體內像是被滾燙的鐵棒劈開來的錯覺讓他失去了身為神祕殺手的矜持，手足無措的對著正在侵犯著他的史蒂夫哀聲求饒。

「痛……別……你別動……嗚……」

「巴奇……巴奇……」

然而只剩下動物本能的史蒂夫卻無視冬兵喵喵喵的的哀鳴，嘴裡喃喃念著心愛之人的名字，卻用自身的慾望狠狠傷害著哭得慘兮兮的小黑貓。

深深卡在肚子裡的凶器不斷的在冬兵的腸道內進進出出，幾乎要撞破他的肚子。撕裂開的鮮血讓史蒂夫的侵略相當順利，殷紅的體液隨著激烈的抽插從交合的部位被擠壓而出，滴落地面。

快速律動的粗熱肉棒在緊窄的肉壁內摩擦的感受讓冬兵以為自己要被燙傷了，原本冷酷強悍的冬日士兵現在連哭喊都做不到，只能被美國隊長操得像是受驚的小貓（雖然他本來就是）般低聲啜泣。

慢慢的，在猛烈的衝撞及搖晃中，冬兵的肉體開始一點一點的拾起了快感。尤其是當史蒂夫頂到了體內某處的時候，強烈的快感引起了冬兵的顫抖，內壁也跟著一陣痙攣，絞得史蒂夫頭皮發麻，低吼著更加賣力的頂撞著那裡。

「啊、啊！」

雖然很疼，但冬兵覺得自己似乎記得這種感覺，這種被炙熱的巨大堅硬貫穿著的疼痛與快感既酸又麻，在史蒂夫的頂撞下帶著他攀上高潮。

但茫然的舒適感在史蒂夫突地用力頂入最深處，並在他體內鼓脹起了硬梆梆的結的時候，被撐到極限的酸疼脹痛取代。當濕熱黏稠的液體猛地灌入並充滿著他的腸道內時冬兵真的疼得受不了了，他還以為自己會昏死過去，但沒有。

而正在折磨著他的大金毛只是舔咬著他毛茸茸的貓耳，用精液沖刷著冬兵被狠狠蹂躪過的腸道。在用精液灌滿了冬兵之後，史蒂夫就這樣趴在他背上昏了過去。

「……操。」我他媽被操得血流滿地都沒昏你昏屁！

動彈不得的冬兵在內心破口大罵，雖然他什麼都做不了。現在他不知道自己該怎麼辦，背上壓著一隻大狗，而硬著的陰莖結還卡在自己體內，冬兵簡直欲哭無淚。

「……什麼狀況？」

一個驚愕的聲音傳來，冬兵動了一下，轉動著虛弱無力的頭往聲音來源看過去。

他看到了一隻獵鷹站在一隻紅髮的俄羅斯藍貓的身上，兩人的身旁還站著一隻穿著大衣，一隻眼罩的蜜獾。那隻蜜獾不是他曾經的任務嗎？他以為他成功了……看樣子他連這個也失敗了。

看著他們三個都一臉震驚的盯著他跟史蒂夫－－主要是連結著並且還流淌著混著白濁的血液的下半身－－冬兵立刻反射性的想要逃跑，但才稍微扭動身體，卡在體內的粗熱硬物就拉扯著他紅腫發燙的腸壁，疼得冬兵面容扭曲、眼淚直流。

「……你還是放棄抵抗吧，我看你受傷的很嚴重……特別是下身的重要部位。等他的結消掉了我們會幫你分開然後送醫，有什麼事都之後再說。」

在娜塔莎說之以理之後，冬兵委屈的噘起了嘴唇，將臉埋到了地上，放棄了所有抵抗。

於是，一直到史蒂夫的結消去之後，冬兵跟史蒂夫才終於被分開來，一起送去了醫院。

恢復了意識後，史蒂夫在山姆的傳達下，想起了自己在沙灘上對冬兵做出的行為，連忙焦急的衝到了位在隔壁的冬兵的病房內。

「巴奇！！」

被娜塔莎監視著的冬兵正在看著她帶來給他的關於過去的自己跟史蒂夫的資料，聽到史蒂夫的大聲叫喚後，抬起了頭。

「我……對不起……巴奇，我對你做了很過分的事……你很疼吧？」

冬兵凝視著滿臉通紅又一臉抱歉的史蒂夫，在微微點頭後小聲的抱怨，「……那很疼，比跟你在空中打的時候還要疼，而且流了很多血。」

「對不起，巴奇……我以後會小心的……」

不是『我以後不會那麼做了』嗎？跟在一旁的山姆在內心裡靜悄悄的吐槽。

在巴奇無言的注視下史蒂夫走了進去，並坐到了巴奇的病床邊，看著他。

察覺到現場氣氛似乎開始轉變為粉紅色，娜塔莎跟山姆互望了一眼。

「你們慢慢聊，我們先去報告關於你們都恢復意識的事。」說著，娜塔莎跟山姆離開了病房內。

在只剩下他們的病房內，一隻小黑貓跟一隻金毛大狗互相凝視著彼此。

「……他們說我是巴奇巴恩斯……我們以前是朋友……」想起了在被史蒂夫侵犯時肉體所感受到的模糊的記憶，冬兵沉默了一會後，開口問道：「你有跟我做過那種事？」

「嗯，」史蒂夫毫不猶豫的大力點頭，「你教我怎麼做的。」

「什麼？」冬兵一臉訝異。

過去的自己有被虐狂嗎？教一個明顯大自己那麼多的傢伙捅進自己身體裡？

「你哭了，但是卻笑著說很舒服，還跟我說撞什麼什麼地方會更舒服。」

天啊，看樣子過去的自己真的有被虐狂，被那根大的要命的鬼玩意撞居然還能笑著說很舒服？

聽到史蒂夫所說的，冬兵不禁在內心裡對那個叫巴奇的傢伙感到佩服，再怎麼樣現在的自己是沒辦法笑著接受的，雖然也有舒服的時候但那真的疼死他了。如果這傢伙以後還要對自己做出那樣的事，冬兵發誓他一定會用右手的爪子抓花那張漂亮的臉。

冬兵沒有想到，他其實可以現在就抓的，而且他左手的金屬爪子更利更有殺傷力，說穿了就是內心捨不得。

後來，冬兵跟史蒂夫做了很多很多次那樣的事，雖然每次都很疼但他一次都沒有真的抓花了史蒂夫的臉，背倒是有，還不少。

不過現在還對未來還沒有任何概念的冬兵，被身旁一臉擔心跟自責的金毛的肉球摸著臉頰，覺得很舒服的瞇起了雙眼。

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

因為他們是動物所以說話比較直率XD

 

↓以下是關於初夜時的彩蛋

 

＿＿＿

 

「巴奇……你還好嗎？」

「……嗚喵……」不好，疼死了，巴奇在心裡那麼哭，但從顫抖著的嘴唇中說出口的卻是，「很、很好……但還是……等我一下……」

趴在地上，巴奇急促的低喘著氣，想要盡快讓自身去適應身後貫穿自己的粗熱堅挺。

對巴奇來說史蒂夫的陰莖實在太大了。雖然是自己先誘惑史蒂夫的，但會疼的東西就是會疼。

「天……史蒂夫……你真的變得好大……」巴奇將手撫在自己被塞得突起的小腹上，因難以言喻的感動與滿足而顫慄。

剛撿來的史蒂夫小得可以被他圈在懷中，但如今卻是自己被他圈在懷中，而且還是完全被包裹著，然後自己的內部也包裹著史蒂夫，這種彷彿體內體外都被史蒂夫的氣息跟體熱團團包圍著的感受讓巴奇內心湧上了莫名的感動，痛也不算痛了。

「我的裡面……舒服嗎？」巴奇轉過頭，睜著濕熱的眼睛，低聲問著身後的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫微笑著，陶醉般的低沉著充滿情慾的嗓音，「嗯……很熱很緊……很舒服……」

「那就好……」巴奇笑了笑，舔了舔紅潤的嘴唇，輕聲說道：「你可以開始動了……慢慢來……」

 

 

「……然後巴奇他……」

聽著史蒂夫搖著尾巴滿臉幸福的笑容將他跟冬兵過去之間發生的初次性經驗鉅細靡遺的分享出來，山姆只覺得自己到底造了什麼孽老天要這樣懲罰他。

他很想要飛離但冬兵正坐在史蒂夫的肩膀上，下巴貼在史蒂夫的頭頂，瞇著眼睛聽史蒂夫談論他們過去的性事。

根據過往的經驗，只要他一飛起，冬兵就會反射性的撲上來。不是真的想要殺死山姆，那只是看到會飛的動物就想捕捉的屬於貓的純粹生物本能。

所以山姆只能壓抑著想將頭埋在翅膀內裝死的衝動，硬擠出空洞的笑容，等待史蒂夫說完第三百十四次提起的，他跟巴奇幸福甜蜜的初夜回憶。


	2. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾汪冬喵，這一篇開始追加ABO設定，O的冬喵出院同居後不久就突入發情期，於是身為A的盾就……的PwP
> 
> 天然黑X口嫌體正直、擬半動物化、獸耳注意（本來想要完全動物型態的，但寫到一半突然發現爪子不好擴張所以就改人型了（什麼鬼理由（不過體型差還是存在的（參考圖如下：

如圖所示，各種雷慎入

 

＿＿＿

 

 

一個原本神清氣爽的早晨，在晨跑完回來的史蒂夫聞到從冬兵房裡飄散出來某種像是剛烤好的蜂蜜奶油鬆餅的氣味時，瞬間轉化成淫靡曖昧的氛圍。

史蒂夫搖著尾巴，驚喜的奔到了冬兵的房門口，打開房門的同時，香甜的氣味立刻撲鼻而來，雖然窩在被窩中的冬兵乍看之下睡得正熟，但當史蒂夫走近一看，冬兵的雙頰泛著玫瑰般的艷紅，皺著眉，額上滲著汗珠，低喘著濕熱的氣息，而最明顯的是從冬兵身上散發出的濃烈甜蜜的Omega信息素，彰顯著他已正式進入了Omega的發情期。

他終於等到了。史蒂夫興奮的在心裡想著，然後脫光了自己的衣服爬上了床。

雖然自從冬兵出院後他就跟史蒂夫住在了一起，不過至今過了一個多月，史蒂夫並沒有對冬兵做出太多的肢體接觸，而且他們還是分房睡。

因為他之前在神智不清的狀態對冬兵做出了近乎強姦的行為，還弄得他重傷住院，所以史蒂夫不願再去強逼冬兵，而且他們之間的體型實在差太多了，平常狀態下要不傷到冬兵順利做愛似乎有點困難，所以他在內心暗自決定要等到冬兵進入熱潮期，做好了生育準備的肉體足以接納史蒂夫的侵入後，才會再次擁抱他。

將鼻子湊近冬兵的頸項間，史蒂夫嗅聞著從冬兵體內散發出的香甜氣息，牽起了嘴角想，現在冬兵的身體應該已經準備好了。

「……巴奇……」雙手抵在冬兵兩旁的床單上，低頭看向顫抖著濕潤的睫毛，像是難受的喘著氣的冬兵，被引發出深沉情慾的史蒂夫情不自禁的伸出舌頭舔了舔冬兵熱烘烘的臉頰。

「嗯……」發出細碎的呻吟，冬兵眉頭皺得更緊了，他動了一下身體，緩緩睜開了眼睛。

才剛眨了眨眼，還沒搞清楚狀況，冬兵就被近在眼前的史蒂夫的笑容嚇了一大跳。

「喵啊！

房內響起了冬兵驚慌的叫嚷聲，雙腳猛地往對方的下體一踢，接著在史蒂夫因疼痛而稍微往上退開後，冬兵躍起跟史蒂夫相比顯得嬌小的身軀想要逃離，然而大型金毛很快的從背後抱起了差一點就跳下床的他，輕鬆的就將胡亂舞動著四肢的小黑貓舉在半空中，微笑著摩蹭著他那紅通通的臉頰。

「放開我！」被高高舉起，臉被摩蹭著的觸感讓冬兵渾身起了一陣顫慄，炸毛的小黑貓豎起了尾巴及貓耳，踢動著雙腿，雙手在史蒂夫的手上亂抓一通，但史蒂夫卻不為所動，反而用嘴咬下了冬兵身上早就被他自身分泌出的體液浸濕的睡褲。

燥熱的肌膚碰觸到冷空氣的瞬間，冬兵全身都抖了一下，反射性的縮起了身軀，貓尾往下垂，貓耳也捲了起來，顫抖著嘆出軟軟的嗚咽。

「嗚喵……」

抬起頭舔去冬兵大腿內側從他後穴中流出的溫熱液體，看著他前方抖動著緩慢勃起的紅嫩性器，史蒂夫用著招牌的陽光笑容，說著近乎下流的話語，「你都濕成這樣了，應該已經準備好被我操吧？」

「喵……！？」被說中的冬兵臉紅得像熟透的櫻桃，從剛才他的小腹內，以及後穴內都濕濕癢癢的，特別是在聞到史蒂夫身上的雄性氣息、看到他那根大得不可思議的老二時，從內部升起的渴望弄得他渾身發疼。

自身內部湧上的熱潮讓他的內部器官不由自主的痙攣著，彷彿在盼望被史蒂夫貫穿、填滿，為他懷孕，生下他的孩子。但他的自尊心以及上一次被史蒂夫強暴的慘痛記憶讓他不想也不敢承認這一點。

「才、才沒有！就……就算是也不要被你操！」被史蒂夫抓在手中的冬兵忍著羞恥跟難耐的燥熱與快感，胡亂擺動著四肢，「你他媽大得要命，我會被你操死！」

冬兵不曉得自己一時情急之下脫口而出的話有多傷史蒂夫的心，史蒂夫原本滿面的笑容垮了下來，皺起了眉，將不斷掙扎的冬兵抓到了自己的大腿上，一臉難過的望著驚慌失措的冬兵。

「我知道對你來說我太大了，所以我等你，從你住院一直等到現在……所以你別怕……」

廢話！你他媽以為我是為什麼入院！？還不就是被你那根該死的大老二操壞我的肚子的！冬兵只能在心中怒吼，因為他的咒罵全部都被史蒂夫堵在了嘴唇中。

口腔內被溫熱濕軟的舌頭侵入的感受讓冬兵掙扎了一會，就在史蒂夫執拗的舔拭著內裡的敏感黏膜時不由得軟化了下來。貓咪的舌頭長著倒刺，照理說應該會扎得史蒂夫疼痛。但史蒂夫似乎不怕疼般的用自身的舌頭愛撫著冬兵的舌頭，而兩手的大拇指更是壓著他的乳尖忽重忽輕的揉捏著，弄得冬兵像是泡了蜂蜜的鬆餅般軟綿綿的癱在史蒂夫的懷中。

貓耳往下貼在頭上，貓尾纏繞上史蒂夫的手臂，冬兵服服貼貼的閉著眼睛，不時從兩人黏呼呼的唇齒間吐露著濕熱甜膩的嘆息及呻吟，顫抖著承受著史蒂夫帶給他的快感。

由於太舒服了，在史蒂夫的手指侵入冬兵的股縫間並輕輕摩蹭時，冬兵只是震了一下，稍微睜開了濕漉漉的灰藍有些緊張的看了一下史蒂夫，卻沒有反抗的意思。

「放輕鬆，巴奇……我說過以後我會小心的，」史蒂夫輕輕啃咬著冬兵柔軟富有彈性的紅潤唇瓣，低沉飽含著情慾的嗓音，一手抱著又軟又香的冬兵，另一手沾了些從他暖和的下體湧出的溫熱液體，中指慢慢的潛入因緊張而收縮著的小洞中，柔聲說道：「這次我會好好的幫你擴張。」

「喵啊、啊……」被侵入的異物感讓冬兵忍不住仰起頭，用力抓住了史蒂夫的手臂。

雖然有被撐開來的異物感，但並沒有上次史蒂夫強硬的貫穿冬兵時的撕裂痛感，所以冬兵急促的喘了幾口氣後，放鬆了身體，讓史蒂夫能輕易的深入。

當手指毫無阻力的就整根沒入時，史蒂夫忍不住驚嘆冬兵體內的柔軟濕熱。他們倆都知道這是由於冬兵現在身處於發情期，所以內部對於Alpha的侵犯早已做好萬全的準備，甚至不需要多久的擴張，溫柔的內部不斷湧出溫熱的體液，自主潤滑著，緊密而溫柔的包裹住史蒂夫的手指的肉壁不住收縮、蠕動，像是在對史蒂夫做出進一步的邀請。

在冬兵內部大膽的邀約下，史蒂夫很快的深入了三根手指，確認足夠接納自己的大小後，抽出了手指，將巴奇轉了個身，從後方抵著冬兵濕淋淋的紅嫩穴口。

入口處被高熱的硬物頂開來的刺激讓冬兵全身大大的震動，忍不住低下頭看著抵在自己被史蒂夫的大腿分開來的濕搭搭的雙腿間，那一根已經破開自己入口的龐然巨物，原本染著紅潮的臉都失去了血色。

入口處被頂開來所帶來的撕裂痛讓冬兵不禁想起了上一次被硬生生捅穿的慘痛經驗，不由自主的害怕起來，再度開始拼命掙扎。

「真的不……要……那很疼的……啊……喵啊……不要……嗚喵……啊……啊……」

但是史蒂夫堅定的抓著冬兵的腰，一點一點的將因被捅開來的脹痛而全身小幅痙攣的小黑貓壓到了自己怒張的性器上。

當全部都進去之後，冬兵停止了掙扎，肩膀激烈的起伏，無聲的流著眼淚。

「……嗚喵……」

「巴奇？你還好嗎？」

由於背對著所以看不見冬兵的表情讓史蒂夫有點擔心的將臉湊過去，下巴抵在冬兵的抖動著的肩膀上，往他的臉上看去，愣了一下，緊接著露出放心及得意的笑容。

浮現在冬兵染滿紅潮臉上的明顯是因性的快感而恍惚的表情，貓耳顫抖著，眼眸中搖曳著情慾與熱潮，微張的紅唇喘息著濕熱的氣息，而柔軟的內部更是不住收縮絞著史蒂夫的陰莖，毛毛的貓尾纏上了史蒂夫的手，難耐的扭動著的腰像是在要求他動起來。

於是史蒂夫毫不客氣抓著冬兵的腰，擺動著臀部，開始了律動。

緩慢的抽送在冬兵越發高亢的呻吟聲中也跟著越發快速激烈。摩擦的水聲及肉體拍打的撞擊聲在室內回響著。

「不疼吧？是不是很舒服？」史蒂夫邊問，邊不斷抓著冬兵的腰，猛力往上對著冬兵的性感帶頂撞。

冬兵被撞得渾身酥麻，舒服得不得了，幾乎就要點頭稱是，但他搖搖欲墜的自尊與羞恥心硬是讓他咬住了下唇不肯坦率表達，只是張開了因快感而顫抖的唇瓣，隨著史蒂夫的律動抽插所帶來的強烈刺激而喵喵叫。

「喵、喵、喵……」

脹紅了臉，冬兵拼命的搖頭，濕淋淋的臉上全是淚水跟唾液，當史蒂夫刻意的在他的性感帶上碾壓攪動時，他忍不住抽搐著射了出來。

冬兵還來不及體會高潮的餘韻，史蒂夫就抱起了他，將他轉過身，正面相對，一邊吻著他一邊將他壓倒在床上，接著抓住他的腳踝，分開他的雙腿一口氣用力貫穿了他。

由於體型的差異，在加上冬兵之前就被操得很開，所以史蒂夫竟然就這樣直直闖入了冬兵脆弱的Omega器官最隱密的第二重入口。

「啊啊！？」體內深處私密的入口處突然被頂開的撕裂痛及酸脹感讓他全身顫慄，瞪大了雙眼仰起頭，弓起背高聲驚呼。

「不要！那……那裡好怪……好疼……不要撞那裡……嗚嗚……」

但史蒂夫溫柔的吻著冬兵的小腿肚安撫著啜泣的冬兵，下身卻更加激烈的往冬兵的子宮內衝撞。直撞得冬兵疼痛與快感交織，難以忍受得扭動著身體，眼淚直流。

「生我的孩子好不好？」史蒂夫加快了侵略的速度，猛力撞開冬兵體內深處那處狹小的肉環，一手抓著他的腳踝，一手覆在冬兵被頂得不斷突出的小腹上溫柔的撫摸著。

從不停地被頂撞的體內深處所湧上的快感讓冬兵全身不住的痙攣，眼淚、唾液、子宮內流淌而出的愛液讓他就像被水浸淫的小貓，無力的搖著頭，在超載的快感中嗚咽。

察覺到自己快要到達巔峰，史蒂夫加快了速度跟力道，每每頂入深處就低聲問一句：「讓我射進這裡面，成為你的Alpha好嗎？巴奇？好嗎？」

「喵、啊、啊……喵……嗚……嗚……」

被強力上下搖晃得頭昏腦脹的冬兵本來還想賭氣說，他才不想懷孕，更不想生史蒂夫的孩子。但當他睜開了被淚水模糊的視線，望見史蒂夫臉上迫切而著迷般的神情時，他怎麼也說不出拒絕的話語。

「好……好……我……我給你生……嗯嗯……全部射進來……成為我的Alpha……」

在被劇烈搖晃的衝擊及快感下，冬兵依然努力斷斷續續的回應史蒂夫的要求。

獲得了允許的史蒂夫滿心歡喜，用力抓著冬兵的腰，瘋狂般的挺動著腰猛烈抽插著，直到重重的插入最深處，脹起了陰莖結，一股一股的將精液射入冬兵痙攣的子宮內

「喵啊、啊啊啊！」

體內深處的敏感器官被滾燙的液體灌滿的刺激讓冬兵繃緊了身子，仰起頭，發出了高亢的叫喊，然後像斷線的木偶倒在了濕黏發皺的床單上大口喘著氣。

將精液全部射進冬兵體內後，史蒂夫俯身緊緊擁住了抽搐的冬兵，陶醉的吻上了他的唇，一手撫摸著他的小腹。

雖然史蒂夫的結卡著冬兵的子宮口的酸脹感讓他非常難受，但史蒂夫不停的吻著他，而被溫柔的大手撫摸著的小腹麻麻癢癢的，莫名的滿足感讓冬兵忍不住輕輕的笑了出來。

「我愛你，巴奇……」

史蒂夫在他耳邊那麼低訴著，冬兵想了又想，最後還是只回了一個音節。

「嗯。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

附贈奇怪的塗鴉

    

 ＿

  

這一篇的冬喵就是一隻傲嬌小黑貓  
雖然族群不同但冬喵大概懷了（。  
之後害喜或是因為懷孕有什麼不便時他就會拿史蒂夫出氣，一邊摸著肚子一邊罵「都是你跟這些小傢伙啦，害我都吃不下牛排了」之類的  
然後史蒂夫就會滿臉幸福洋溢的笑容的捧著生菜沙拉任冬喵打罵等等

~~（這系列簡單來說就是滿足我個人的惡趣味沒什麼好說的（就是這麼老實）~~

 


	3. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾汪冬喵，這一篇開始追加生子（這是個會自行進化的系列（唯一不變的就是很汙（。
> 
> 獸耳＋ABO＋孕期肉＋產乳各種雷注意
> 
> 能吃的再看看吧……

＿＿＿

 

 

第一個發現冬兵懷孕的人是史蒂夫。

應該說，除了日夜都與冬兵幾乎相黏在一起的史蒂夫以外，其他人就算有想到要去關懷冬兵也很難。因為體型比起史蒂夫嬌小許多的冬兵通常不是坐在史蒂夫的肩膀上、背上，就是被史蒂夫抱在懷中。而冬兵自己本身也不太喜歡見史蒂夫以外的人，所以其他人很難有機會仔細端詳冬兵的長相。

所以當布魯斯看到史蒂夫擔心又緊張的抱著一臉生無可戀的冬兵前來史塔克大樓找他幫忙檢查身體狀況，並坐在椅上時，布魯斯才不經意的想到，這還是他第一次完整的看到冬兵的樣子。

看到眼前一隻垂頭喪氣的小黑貓坐在椅上臉色鐵青的摀著嘴的可憐模樣，實在跟布魯斯所聽到的神祕殺手的形象大相逕庭，布魯斯有些意外，不過表面上並沒有顯現出來。

「你說……」看著史蒂夫站在一旁握著冬兵的手，尾巴跟耳朵都高高豎起，而冬兵則是往下垂的模樣，布魯斯消化了一下剛才史蒂夫所做出的衝擊告白，才遲疑的開口問道：「巴恩斯先生懷孕了……？」

「嗯，」史蒂夫點了點頭，關切的看著冬兵，細數起最近冬兵身上的異變，「三個多禮拜前巴奇發情後我們整整三天都沒下過床，第三天後巴奇結束發情期，慢慢開始嗜睡、食慾變差、吃什麼吐什麼……然後最明顯的是他的肚子。」

小心翼翼的將手放到冬兵的小腹上輕輕撫摸著，史蒂夫臉上自然而然的浮現出笑容，「對了，還有，昨晚我們一起洗澡的時候，我注意到了他的乳頭變成粉紅……」

「閉嘴！」臉色很差的冬兵原本垂著的貓耳跟尾巴的毛都澎了起來，雙頰染上了一層漂亮的紅暈，雖然還是很想吐，但他忍不住瞪著史蒂夫，低吼著打斷了史蒂夫的話，「你再說下去我就抓破你的嘴！」

在史蒂夫乖乖閉上嘴後，布魯斯看向冬兵的小腹，的確比起一般正常狀態的貓來說，確實有些微凸，而剛才史蒂夫說他的乳頭變成粉紅色，也是貓咪懷孕的徵兆之一。

那麼看起來，冬兵如果不是被史蒂夫餵養得太好，那麼的確有可能是懷孕……但是史蒂夫是金毛獵犬，而冬兵是美國短毛貓。即使冬兵是Omega，而史蒂夫是Alpha，但是相異的種族間是否真能如此簡單就懷上？

布魯斯輕輕晃動著長長的兔耳，一邊思考一邊在腦裡回想著關於貓的相關生殖機能。依照史蒂夫所說的話，恐怕冬兵已經懷孕超過三週了。那麼超音波也許能夠照得到。

於是他向冬兵及史蒂夫提出了要求，在兩人同意之後，他帶領著兩人來到了史塔克大樓某間醫護室內。並請冬兵在這裡的超音波儀器旁的金屬床上躺下。

「恭喜，看樣子巴恩斯先生的肚子裡有三隻寶寶，」布魯斯指著超音波中的影像，「雖然還不是很清楚，不過看輪廓應該是一隻貓寶寶跟兩隻狗寶寶。」

「太好了！巴奇！」尾巴幾乎都快搖斷的史蒂夫抱著冬兵，雙眼閃耀著期待的光芒，「你會生嗎？你會生嗎？」

被史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著的冬兵動了一下嘴唇像是想說些什麼，但最後什麼都沒說，只是輕輕點了點頭。

不久，隨著冬兵懷孕的階段往前進，史蒂夫開始感到對冬兵很抱歉。

因為冬兵的害喜症狀實在非常嚴重，而且由於身體的不適，連帶的情緒也變得相當不穩定。

根據布魯斯的說法，那是由於生殖隔離的因素，冬兵的身體會排斥不同種族的史蒂夫的孩子是很自然的，不如說冬兵能夠順利的懷上史蒂夫的孩子，是近似於奇蹟，或者可以歸功於同性質的血清。

而雖然不比史蒂夫，但對冬兵身體狀況也相當關心的布魯斯提供了很多幫忙緩和冬兵身體症狀的方法。

在布魯斯的幫助下，冬兵的懷孕過程除了害喜症狀相當嚴重以外，寶寶們的狀況都很健康。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

過了一個半月後，隨著肚子越來越大，冬兵的害喜症狀開始減退，取而代之的是旺盛的食慾。

只要一想到冬兵從幾乎什麼都吃不下，到現在什麼都想吃的冬兵的轉變，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，每天都幫他準備相當豐富的食物。

「……你覺得蜂蜜、奶油跟鬆餅怎麼樣？適合當小孩的名字嗎？」

當史蒂夫吞下了口中的食物，有些緊張的在冬兵將牛排切開，準備往嘴裡送時突然突兀的問了這個問題時，冬兵一臉震驚的叉子上的牛排都掉了下來。

「……你剛剛說什麼鬼？」

「蜂蜜、奶油、鬆餅，」不懂冬兵為何反應如此大，史蒂夫稍微歪著頭，「我給我們的三個孩子取的名字，你不喜歡？」

「不是我喜不喜歡的問題……為什麼是蜂蜜奶油鬆餅……」

「因為那是你身上的味道。」看著史蒂夫笑得很開心的模樣，冬兵目瞪口呆。

有人用這種理由給孩子取名字的嗎？那假設冬兵身上是煙硝味或金屬味呢？

對於史蒂夫取名的水準，冬兵只感到一陣頭暈目眩，但他扶住了發脹的腦袋，重新叉起掉落在桌上的牛排，放進自己嘴裡嚼了嚼，含糊不情的說道：「算了，你高興就好……」

「不行！怎麼能我高興就好！這是我們的孩子，你必須也喜歡他們的名字才行。」

雖然冬兵知道史蒂夫並沒那個意思，但史蒂夫的話像是在指責冬兵並不喜歡自己肚子裡的小生命。他得承認，其實他很困惑，不知道該怎麼處理自己對腹中新生命的心情。

也許是因為生理上的排斥造成冬兵心理上的拒絕，雖然的確是冬兵自己答應要幫史蒂夫生孩子的，但對冬兵來說，他是在幫史蒂夫生孩子，他並沒有覺得肚子裡多出來的，讓他很不舒服的存在是他自己的孩子。

也許，史蒂夫或多或少察覺到了這一點。所以他每次提到冬兵肚子裡的寶寶們時，總是用『我們的孩子』來稱呼。

摸著自己大大的肚子，冬兵心想，為了史蒂夫，他必須努力試著接受肚子裡的東西也是他的孩子的事實。

所以冬兵沉默了一會後，抬起頭看向史蒂夫，盡可能的做出笑容，「嗯……我想我喜歡。」

「太好了！謝謝你，巴奇！」史蒂夫渾身都在表現出他真的很開心，於是冬兵也真的感到開心了起來。

就在一頓晚飯的時間內，羅傑斯家未來三個孩子的名字就這麼決定了。

吃完飯後，冬兵在史蒂夫的幫忙下洗完了澡，兩人回到了史蒂夫的臥室內。現在冬兵每晚都跟史蒂夫睡在同一張床上，因為不在睡前進行某個行為，冬兵會無法好好入眠。

自從懷孕進入一個月，孕育著三個胎兒的子宮開始壓迫到冬兵的前列腺，使得他時常會被來自體內難以用言語表達出來的酸麻感折磨。那是一種類似微弱的電流，特別是在他深呼吸或是腹部需要用力的時候，內部器官會更加壓迫到前列腺，刺痛的快感會鮮明的侵犯著他。

尤其是夜晚躺下睡覺的時候，子宮往下壓著他，害得冬兵必須整晚與內部傳來的令他全身顫慄的漫長鈍痛與快感抵抗。

但他又不好意思跟別人商量這種羞恥的煩惱，直到上個禮拜他終於忍不住在史蒂夫從背後環繞著自己，並抱著他凸起的腹部時，被突如其來的強烈刺激弄哭為止。

而得知冬兵這種狀況後，史蒂夫當然很心疼也很擔心，但冬兵不准他去問別人，於是史蒂夫只好上網查。

他找到了一個方法。第一次試過並獲得了理想的效果之後，他們每晚都會這麼做。

那個方法就是－－用更強烈的性的快感蓋過被壓迫的刺激。

史蒂夫跪在冬兵的雙腿間，手指在那處濕熱的小洞內擺動、抽送。而冬兵只是安靜的躺在床上，曲起膝蓋，將雙腿分開來，任由史蒂夫對自己的內部進行擴張的動作。

在床頭昏暗的燈光下，史蒂夫用手指撐開濕淋淋的穴口，確認足夠接納自己後，抽出了手指，扶著自己硬挺的火熱慾望，抵在入口處，小聲問道：「準備好了嗎，巴奇？」

不只臉，全身都染滿紅潮的冬兵做了幾個深呼吸後，點了點頭，扶著高高隆起的肚子，將本就張開來的雙腿分得更開，以便讓史蒂夫能夠順利的進入自己。

當史蒂夫將以冬兵的體型來說顯得相當巨大的粗熱肉棒塞進了冬兵柔軟的內部時，被撐得滿滿的充實感讓冬兵舒服的嘆了一口氣，而剛才為止一直折磨著他的酸麻快感因為史蒂夫的陰莖變得更加強烈，比起低空飛過的慾求不滿感，被填滿的飽脹感讓冬兵感到很滿足。

雖然不像發情期的熱烈歡迎，但在冬兵懷孕之後，他的肉體明顯得跟正常狀態相比更容易接納史蒂夫的碩大。除了來自內部分泌的體液外，原本緊窄狹小的肉壁也變得柔軟濕滑，卻依然富有彈性，每次都包裹得史蒂夫舒服的頭皮發麻。

然而史蒂夫咬牙忍著想要狂衝猛撞的本能，雙手溫柔的愛撫著冬兵的肚子及大腿內側，輕聲問道：「巴奇……今天晚上可以動嗎？還是就這樣睡覺？」

看冬兵的身體狀況及心情，有時候，史蒂夫會就這樣插著，然後換成側躺的姿勢，抱著冬兵讓他可以好好睡一覺。有時候，冬兵會讓史蒂夫在他的體內律動，輕輕頂弄、摩擦著敏感的體內深處，那會讓兩人都非常舒服。

而今天，冬兵選擇了後者。

「嗯……」感受到在體內跳動著的炙熱，冬兵的雙手揪著枕頭，睜開濕濕的眼眸，眨了眨，用著細軟甜膩的嗓音說道：「你動吧……慢慢的……不要太用力……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫照著冬兵所說的，握著冬兵的腰，前後擺動著腰臀，維持穩定的節奏，緩慢而溫柔的在冬兵濕熱柔軟的甬道內抽送。

「喵……啊……哈啊……嗯嗯……」

隨著快感一點一點確實而穩定的往上攀升，冬兵忽然感覺到自己的雙乳內又脹又有些麻癢感，特別是尖挺的乳頭，好像有什麼溫熱的東西慢慢匯聚在突起的小小肉粒內，並且要從中湧出的感覺，讓他不安又難耐的扭動著身子。

「唔喵……史蒂夫……」忍耐了一會，還是忍不住的冬兵只好脹紅了臉，呼喚著賣力進出著自己的Alpha，蠕動著濕潤紅嫩的唇瓣，支支吾吾了好一會後才小聲的開口要求：「我……我的胸部脹、脹癢癢的……你……你幫我揉揉好不好……？」

史蒂夫驚訝的瞪大了雙眼，停下了進出的動作，看向因羞恥而滿臉通紅，貓耳貼緊在頭上，微微顫抖著的冬兵。緊接著驚喜充塞在胸間，忙不迭的大力點頭，將雙手從冬兵的腰間迅速移至他柔軟的胸脯上，大大的手掌輕柔有力的在冬兵飽滿結實的雙乳上按摩。

要知道，冬兵平常對史蒂夫常常抱持著口是心非的態度，特別是對於性事這方面，雖然自從懷孕之後就坦率了許多，但像現在這樣羞紅了臉提出這種如此大膽的要求還是頭一遭。

所以史蒂夫認真專注的回應著冬兵的要求，本就因快感而硬挺的粉紅乳尖在史蒂夫熱心的揉捏挑弄下，變得紅腫發熱，不時因強烈的刺激而緊繃抖動著。

「啊……喵……好怪……史蒂夫……有什麼……喵啊……要出來了……啊啊……！」

就在冬兵慌亂的搖著頭，急促喘著氣，弓起了上身的瞬間，一直被揉捏著的紅嫩肉粒中滲出了乳黃色的濃稠液體，一開始只是少許，然後越來越多。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，看著從冬兵乳頭中滲出的溫熱液體，香甜的氣味刺激著他的鼻腔，忍不住低下了頭，伸出舌尖舔了上去。

在他舌尖擴散開來的甜美滋味讓史蒂夫驚嘆。

「好甜……巴奇……」低聲說著，史蒂夫含住了冬兵的乳頭，用舌頭滾動著乳粒，忘情的吸吮從中不斷滲出的甜美乳汁。

「嗚……嗚喵……別吸……別……」

因胸前的刺激所帶來的快感像是微弱的電流不斷流過冬兵的身軀，令他全身都不由自主的顫抖抽搐，冬兵情不自禁的發出低低的啜泣，半睜著濕潤的眼眸，望著史蒂夫著迷般的吸著自己的奶水。

全身的力氣都像是胸中的乳汁，被史蒂夫吸去，冬兵只覺得舒服的要命，四肢痠軟的連反抗的意志都沒有了，只是張著顫抖的唇瓣，任由臉上淚水跟唾液交織。

不曉得忘情的吸多久，直到察覺到冬兵低低的啜泣聲幾乎成了帶著哭腔的喘息，史蒂夫才猛地內心一揪，趕緊離開了充滿魅力的部位，「對不起，巴奇！你還好嗎？」

冬兵想說些什麼，但他全身都被吸得酥酥軟軟的，沒有力氣開口，只能癱在床上任由自己的胸部劇烈起伏。

「……想睡了嗎？」看著冬兵虛弱無力的模樣，史蒂夫心疼的輕聲問道。

冬兵閉上了眼睛，輕輕的點了點頭。

於是史蒂夫將全身軟綿綿的冬兵抱起，讓他轉過身背對著，重新進入他後讓他坐在了自己的大腿上，雙手按壓著他被滲出的乳汁弄得濕搭搭的雙乳，吻著他的肩膀，再度開始了緩慢的律動。

「嗚……喵啊……喵……嗚嗯嗯……」

即使動作如此緩慢，但剛分泌出初乳的冬兵身體敏感極了，光是史蒂夫抽插著後穴以及按揉著胸脯的刺激就讓他很快的低吟著達到了高潮。

高潮過後的冬兵痙攣著身軀，雖然史蒂夫依然在往上頂弄著他，但連最後一絲的力氣都被剝奪的冬兵只是無力的往後倒在了史蒂夫厚實的胸膛上。

迷迷糊糊間，在柔和的搖晃中，冬兵聽到了史蒂夫在他耳邊輕聲說著，「好好睡吧，巴奇……剩下的交給我……」

沉浸在猶如身處搖籃中的舒適安全感，冬兵閉上了眼睛，靠在他的Alpha的胸前，沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

如果沒意外的話下一話大概就生了吧？


	4. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾汪冬喵，有比較詳細的懷孕跟生子描寫，一點點的孕期肉跟產乳Play，  
> 中間有些許布魯斯口頭上的尼綠描述  
> 獸耳＋ABO＋孕期肉＋產乳總之各種雷慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

貓咪的懷孕日程不長，而現在懷孕了十週即將進入預產期的的冬兵肚子看上去圓滾滾的，總是誘得史蒂夫忍不住從背後環抱著他，撫摸著他高高隆起的腹部，笑得像是隻幸福的傻金毛（雖然他的確是隻幸福的傻金毛。）

掌心中感覺到隔著一層被撐得薄薄的肌膚裡，小東西們踢動肚皮的動作，史蒂夫毛毛的金色長尾搖得像是要斷了般，清澈的藍眼中滿心歡喜的閃動著耀眼的光芒，望著他懷中的冬兵，開心的叫道：「他們動了！巴奇！他們動了！」

「不要那麼大聲，又不是第一次動了。」被緊緊摟在懷中的冬兵冷靜的回應著，臉上浮現出的卻是放鬆的笑容，舒服的半睜著的灰藍裡滿是溫柔的神色。

雙手覆在史蒂夫的手背上，冬兵因為身後令人安心的溫度與氣息而輕輕搖動著尾巴，「他們很喜歡你這樣摸他們的樣子……」

「……那你呢？巴奇。」史蒂夫看著冬兵，有些緊張的問道：「你喜歡我這樣摸你嗎？」

沉默了一會後，冬兵才紅著臉，蠕動著嘴唇小聲嘟噥：「……不喜歡，我就不會讓你摸了。」

史蒂夫尾巴搖得更厲害了，屈起高大的身軀，開心的將滿臉通紅的冬兵包覆在懷中，拼命摩蹭。

「謝謝你巴奇，我也好喜歡你！」史蒂夫舔著冬兵因血潮而燥熱的臉，開心的在他耳邊說著。

「……我知道……」冬兵沒有回避也沒有掙扎，只是紅著臉微笑，並小聲的回應著。

他當然知道，因為史蒂夫每天都說。

而史蒂夫也知道冬兵的心，即使冬兵從未曾說過我愛你。

冬兵在剛懷孕的前期曾經有一段脾氣異常暴躁的日子，但每次他發脾氣，史蒂夫都只是笑著，擁著他任他打罵，在他安靜下來時，跟他述說著過去他們兩人的回憶，或者，就只是輕輕喊著『巴奇』、『我好喜歡你』、『謝謝你』等等之類的話。

就像滴水會穿石，柔和的話語及溫暖的感情，逐漸融化了冬兵。

更何況，早在他們重新結合之前，甚至早在史蒂夫在橋上打下他的面罩，喊出第一聲巴奇時，冬兵心中對史蒂夫的記憶及感情就已經復甦了，不然他也不會在經歷過被史蒂夫強制侵犯的情況下，還是在出院後理所當然般的跟著史蒂夫回家。

更別說他明知自己身為一個Omega，跟一個Alpha同住在一個屋簷下，一旦到了發情期時會發生什麼事，卻還是留在史蒂夫的家裡。

雖然冬兵從來未曾說過，但其實冬兵清楚，史蒂夫也明白，會讓冬兵心甘情願陪著史蒂夫的原因只有一個，那就是冬兵對史蒂夫的感情。

冬兵若是不愛史蒂夫，早就可以離開，也不會等到自己進入發情期後被史蒂夫標記。如果冬兵不愛史蒂夫，他不會願意懷孕，替他生孩子，還是在對自己的身體負擔極大的狀況下。

一想到這一點，史蒂夫就不知道該怎麼表達出他對這個可以被完全的包覆在他懷中的小黑貓－－他唯一且最重要的寶物－－有多麼的感謝與深愛。

每當感受到腹中胎兒的胎動以及懷抱中冬兵的體溫，還有將鼻尖埋在冬兵頸項間時縈繞在鼻腔內的香氣時，史蒂夫真是恨不得跟全世界宣布他是如此的幸福。

如果可以的話，史蒂夫真想循著獵犬的本能，在地上挖個又大又深的洞，然後舖上全世界最柔軟舒適的絨布，將冬兵輕鬆安穩的藏在裡面。

不過因為他們的身分，要將冬兵完全安全無虞的隱藏起來似乎是不可能的。

還好，他們有朋友。

就在冬兵懷孕第55天的時候，在布魯斯跟東尼大方熱情的邀請下，史蒂夫跟冬兵一同住進了史塔克大樓裡準備待產。

「一般來說，貓的妊娠期平均為63天，而從第53開始一直到71天之間隨時都有可能生產，所以，現在就可以開始來作準備。」在正式搬進去後，布魯斯在每日的檢查過後，對著他們倆人說道：「依照詹姆斯的身體狀況，我認為詹姆斯最好採取剖腹產比較好。」

「剖腹？」愣了一下，與冬兵互望一眼後，史蒂夫握住了有些濕涼的手，擔心的問道：「是有什麼狀況嗎？」

「你們不用太擔心，不是什麼嚴重的問題。」布魯斯朝著空中畫了個手勢，一個畫面立刻憑空顯示在三人面前。那是剛才針對冬兵的子宮內所掃描而出的3D立體影像。

「只是詹姆斯以一隻貓的身體懷了一隻貓寶寶跟兩隻狗寶寶，貓寶寶的部分並沒有問題，但是你們可以看得出來吧。」布魯斯用手指著影像中比中間一隻明顯大得很多的兩隻胎兒，「從這兩隻的體型來看，我怕到時詹姆斯會有難產的狀況。」

「難產……」史蒂夫望著冬兵，喃喃的低語。

「是的，所以我的建議是剖腹產。」

在沉默了一會後，史蒂夫問著冬兵，「……巴奇，你可以接受嗎？」

看到冬兵點頭後，史蒂夫看向布魯斯，「謝謝你的建議，我們決定採取剖腹產。」

「好的，到時我會安排最好的外科醫師。」

「到時候就麻煩你了，謝謝你，」史蒂夫禮貌的笑著，「還有東尼。」

在史蒂夫笑容的鼓勵下，撫摸著自己的肚子，冬兵也開口對布魯斯道謝：「……謝謝你，班納博士。」

「……其實你們不用跟我道謝。」布魯斯稍稍垂下了睫毛，有些抱歉的苦笑著，「我也不是完全沒有私心的在幫助你們。」

「私心？」

看著史蒂夫略顯驚奇的表情，布魯斯點了點頭，「我跟東尼都想貼身觀察詹姆斯的妊娠狀況，以及超級血清對生殖隔離所產生的影響……」

因為布魯斯對於異種族之間的懷孕其實算是有不少的經驗，只是最終都以失敗收尾。

史塔克大樓裡的超音波儀器就是東尼之前為了布魯斯所購置的。由於東尼是赤狐而布魯斯是佛萊明兔，雖然布魯斯可以懷上東尼的寶寶而且還懷過三次，但全都因為生殖隔離引起的生理排斥反應而被自體吸收了。

不管怎麼說，感受到生命在自己體內形成又消滅的感覺很不好受，所以現在布魯斯跟東尼如果要做愛都會採取避孕措施。

「還好，詹姆斯並不會像我一樣子宮會自體吸收胎兒。」當布魯斯淡淡的微笑著那麼說時，史蒂夫跟冬兵都不知道該回什麼才好。

「……非常謝謝你……班納博士。」史蒂夫跟冬兵兩人互相望著彼此一會後，才一起對布魯斯道了謝，「無論如何，你都幫了我們很大的忙。」

布魯斯輕輕笑了起來，「不客氣……放心，你們不用擔心，那是我個人體質的問題，我相信不同種族間還是能生下健康的孩子，我現在只希望詹姆斯能平安順利的生產。」

「一定會的……」內心莫名的閃過一絲不安與恐慌，史蒂夫握緊了冬兵的手，凝視著那雙並無恐懼的平靜眼眸，祈禱般的輕聲說著，「絕對會平安順利的。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「嗯嗯……」

挺著大大的肚子，冬兵側躺在史塔克家澎鬆柔軟的大床上，閉著雙眼，低喘著溫熱的氣息，因史蒂夫貫穿著他，並從身後輕柔的律動而無力的搖晃著身軀。

一邊挺動著腰臀，在冬兵的體內抽插著，史蒂夫的雙手也沒閒著，專心一意的揉捏著冬兵飽滿柔軟的胸脯。

當史蒂夫的手指搓揉著硬挺的乳尖時，從小小的紅腫肉粒內不斷有乳白色的汁液從中滲出，溫暖的乳汁沾得史蒂夫整隻手都是香甜的奶水味，並順著手往下滴落床單。

「嗚……嗚喵……」

敏感的胸部被溫柔而執拗的按摩著，而小穴內又硬又熱的碩大肉棒在他柔韌濕熱的肉壁內淺而輕的摩擦，再加上史蒂夫時不時的輕咬著冬兵顫抖的貓耳，像是泡在溫暖的泉水中的舒適快感讓冬兵發出甜膩軟綿的呻吟。

一邊頂弄著冬兵內側那處總是讓他渾身酥麻無力的點，史蒂夫咬著他的耳朵輕聲問道：「巴奇……舒服嗎？」

「喵……」冬兵先是搖了搖頭，但很快的，在史蒂夫重點式的不斷針對那一點碾壓撞擊的攻勢下，整隻貓軟綿綿的，顫抖著身軀，張著無力合起的嘴唇，像是低喘又像是在呻吟似的叫著：「啊、啊……喵……喵……嗯……舒服……史蒂……史蒂夫……」

得到了滿意答案的史蒂夫笑得心滿意足，更加賣力的操著冬兵。不過為了怕傷到冬兵腹中的胎兒，史蒂夫並不會進得太深，而且進出的速度跟力道也很溫和，卻依然帶給彼此不激烈卻深刻的充實快感。

冬兵從未對史蒂夫坦白過，但他真的愛死了像現在這樣被史蒂夫填滿並搖晃的快感。

自從冬兵懷孕之後，與史蒂夫之間的性交總是如此的溫柔而綿長，一開始原本是為了紓緩冬兵的不適，而不知不覺間，他們的結合除了快感以外，還有更多是為了感受身體毫無隔閡的聯繫在一起般的親密。

所以他們每晚都會像現在這樣，以下身為軸心，全身緊密貼合，以彼此的呼吸及心跳的節奏進行緩慢而穩定的律動。

即使如此緩慢，但快感依然隨著史蒂夫一點一點的往上累積，當冬兵全身一陣痙攣，緊實的肉壁收縮著包裹住史蒂夫的慾望時，從體內擴散開來的濕熱每次都讓冬兵顫抖著唇瓣發出滿足的嘆息。

圈著冬兵因高潮而不住抽搐著的小小身驅，史蒂夫又舔又吻的不斷將唇印在冬兵汗濕的後頸、肩膀及背部，然後輕輕的在他耳邊低語：「晚安，巴奇……」

冬兵知道，史蒂夫總是會幫他處理之後的所有事，然後第二天早上他會在史蒂夫溫暖厚實的胸膛中醒來，所以他什麼都不用做，只是閉上了雙眼，迷迷糊糊的飄盪在半夢半醒的舒適感中。

從史蒂夫小心翼翼的撫摸著自己肚子的動作，冬兵感覺得出來史蒂夫有多愛護著自己跟腹中的三個寶貝。

那讓冬兵心裡又暖又癢，幾乎都要落下淚來。

放任史蒂夫吻著自己，冬兵無意識的在內心裡祈望著，即使在他生產完後，像現在這樣平淡而幸福的日子也能夠永遠過下去。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在冬兵懷孕第60天時，史蒂夫決定向神盾局請陪產假，以便隨時陪著冬兵，以及隨時可能到來的陣痛。

但是一直銷聲匿跡的九頭蛇殘黨卻在此時突然傳出了消息。

消息指出，九頭蛇目前的領導者史特拉克男爵透過隱藏在東歐某處的指揮總部，準備聚集散落在紐約的殘黨，對目前還在重建中的神盾局進行大規模的突襲。

事關九頭蛇，又是如此重大的事件，史蒂夫當然無法不去處理，於是他只好忍痛離開隨時可能生產的冬兵，將他慎重的托付給布魯斯及東尼，與娜塔莎、克林特以及山姆一同前往消息中所指出的基地所在。

由於大部分還留在紐約的九頭蛇殘黨全數都集中在那處秘密基地內，所以迎接他們的是一場惡戰。由於現場是在敵人的基地，對方有熟悉的地緣之便，戰役開始後沒多久，他們就被迫分散開來。

而消息傳回史塔克大樓時，又被東尼誇張的轉述。

在無意中偷聽到東尼跟布魯斯史蒂夫談論起史蒂夫大意落單，並被大量敵人包圍時，擔心不已的冬兵不顧自己隨時都有可能生產的狀況，趁著布魯斯他們不注意溜出了史塔克大樓。

冬兵借走了東尼的藍寶堅尼，透過車上賈維斯的幫忙追蹤，趕到了現場，並一邊暗中狙擊敵人一邊循著Alpha跟Omega之間的連結，終於找到了正在一處小巷內剛處理完一批敵人的史蒂夫。

「你沒事吧？史蒂夫！」

當史蒂夫聽到再熟悉不過的聲音不合時宜的響起，全身一震，轉頭看到佇立在巷子口，自己應該待在史塔克大樓的伴侶嬌小卻大腹便便的身影時，差點心臟病發作。

「巴巴巴巴奇！？你怎麼來了！」

「某人陷入危機我怎能不來幫忙？」面對史蒂夫震驚的表情冬兵只是歪著嘴笑道：「你如果希望我乖乖回去生孩子，那就合作一點快點打倒這些敵人跟我一起回去，懂嗎？」

史蒂夫凝視著冬兵，忽然想起，過去他還是隻小幼犬時，每次不自量力跟別的大狗打架時，巴奇總是會出現來幫助他，就跟現在一樣，一點都沒變。

望著冬兵跟記憶中一模一樣的笑容，史蒂夫既感激又有些傷感，聲音因而有些顫抖，「……謝謝你，巴奇。」

於是他們倆人開始並肩作戰，即使已經很久沒一起戰鬥了，但他們依然就像過去一樣的合作無間。

然而，當他們兩個清掉大部分敵人並隱身在一間屋頂被掀開只剩下四面牆壁的建築物內時，事情突然發生了。

原本冷著臉舉起槍警戒四周的冬兵突然全身大幅震動，彎下腰抓著史蒂夫的手臂，顫抖著咬牙念著他的名字。

「……史蒂夫」

「巴奇！？你還好嗎？」

「我好像要生了……」

史蒂夫聞言頭腦空白了幾秒鐘，才突然大叫一聲：「……什、什麼－－！！！？」

「史蒂夫，冷靜一點。」

一邊安撫著史蒂夫，冬兵手扶著開始陣痛的大肚子，臉色很難看，但是史蒂夫現在的臉色比他難看好幾倍。

美國隊長的腦袋開始急速運轉起來，他抱起了冬兵嬌小的身軀急急的問：「你來得及離開戰場回到史塔克大樓嗎？」

「你覺得在……在外面不知道還有多少敵人的狀況下……有可能嗎？」

冬兵臉色蒼白的額頭上不斷冒出冷汗，他咬緊牙關忍受的一陣接一陣的劇痛，「我必須找個安靜整潔的無人地方……你來幫我接生。」

「我！？」

「你不是有學過？」

史蒂夫的確跟布魯斯學過如何在緊急狀態下幫Omega接生，那是為了以防萬一，但是史蒂夫真的沒想過會派上用場。

「但我怕要是萬一有什麼……」

史蒂夫還沒說完就被金屬手臂一把抓住衣領，往下拉差點透不過氣來。

「不要再婆婆媽媽了！你不幫我自己生！」

冬兵一臉凶狠的瞪著史蒂夫，但是下垂且微微打顫的貓耳及貓尾，還有慘白的臉上不斷冒出的冷汗跟濕漉漉的眼神都讓他看起來是那麼的楚楚可憐，史蒂夫心為之一緊，只好點頭，拍拍冬兵的手安撫他。

「……我知道了，你在這裡等一下，我去找合適的地方。」

Omega生產時將會散發出濃郁的信息素及大量的體液，這麼一來肯定會將敵人給吸引過來，所以史蒂夫必須快點找個隱密的所在，在那裡替冬兵接生。

鬆開了手，冬兵小力的點了點頭，在史蒂夫將自己輕輕放下後，背沿著一塊破牆往地面坐了下來，閉起雙眼聽著史蒂夫急急忙忙快步遠離的腳步聲，試圖抵禦強烈的不適感。

冬兵呼吸急促的摀著肚子，滿頭大汗的縮在牆角，咬牙忍著間隔越來越短也越發強烈的陣痛。

這三隻小東西也真是太不會挑時間了，早不來晚不來偏偏在這種時候……就在冬兵急促的喘著氣在心中那麼想的時候，突然間，一個低沉的嗓音，在他的身後響起。

「……嘿。」

同時間，一道黑暗的影子遮住了冬兵嬌小的身軀。

「……看我發現了什麼……」訝異的語氣，在冬兵猶如驚弓之鳥般全身一震，警戒的撐起身軀抬頭望過去時，轉成了興味盎然的口吻，「我們被奪走的資產。」

一手抵著破牆的邊緣，一手舉著巨大的槍，出現在冬兵身後的是一隻身形高大，臉上帶著骷髏面具的灰狼，身上的戰鬥裝甲上畫著十字交叉骨的圖案。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

沒事，放心，冬喵不會被帶走


	5. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話概要：冬喵表示老子的命老子自己救

＿＿＿

 

  
眼前的灰狼也許是因為一身厚重的裝備，一眼望去相當的巨大，光是他手上的槍就幾乎跟冬兵的體型一樣大。

雖然因為戴著骷髏面具而看不見長相，不過冬兵可以感覺得出來對方正興味盎然的打量著自己。

腹部的陣痛越來越明顯及強烈，疼得滿頭大汗的冬兵豎起全身的毛，咬著牙忍痛舉起右手的長步槍對準灰狼作出威嚇與警戒，而金屬的左手則是護在自己高高隆起的肚子前，發出低沉的嘶吼。

「……我他媽不是資產。」

雖然不知道這傢伙是誰，印象中過去他被九頭蛇控制時也沒見過這種裝扮的人，但冬兵可以從剛才對方的口吻中察覺到對方認識過去的自己。

當然，不管這傢伙認不認識自己都無所謂，就算記憶尚未恢復，現在的冬兵也已不再是過去的那個人形兵器了，他寧死都不可能回去九頭蛇。

更何況，不論原因是什麼，自我意識甦醒後的他是憑著自己的想法，選擇留在史蒂夫的身邊。

「我也不是被奪走，是回到史蒂夫身邊。」

看到冬兵那麼說，額頭上冒著冷汗，面容蒼白的皺著眉，嘴角卻浮現起柔和的笑意，灰狼－－布洛克朗姆洛－－在面具下意外的挑起了眉。

他過去曾經有幾次與冬兵共同作戰過，他一直是個完美冰冷的兵器，這還是朗姆洛第二次看到冬兵表達出自己的主張，而這兩次都是因為史蒂夫羅傑斯。

朗姆洛將眼神往下移，當他看到被冬兵護著的大肚子，以及從他身上幾乎可以以兇猛來形容的濃烈香氣，他察覺到了冬兵現在正陷入什麼樣的狀況，這讓他很是驚訝。

「你該不會是……」

他一開始會找到這裡就是本能的循著濃郁的Omega信息素而來的，對嗅覺異常靈敏的狼來說他可以輕易的分辨出這氣味是熟悉的，且正處於分娩中的Omega。然而即便已有概念，但當他找到這裡並真的發現大腹便便的冬兵時，還是感到非常的意外。

但接下來他又嗅出被掩蓋在冬兵香甜的Omega信息素下，另一股自我主張強烈的Alpha氣息，這味道他也很熟悉……

是了，原來是他。

這樣一來一切都很合理，只除了他們的種族以外。

「真沒想到資產居然會懷孕，還馬上就要生了……」朗姆洛低笑著，像是讚嘆似的搖了搖頭，掀開了自己的面罩，「他是隻狗而你是貓，怎麼可能？」

出現在冬兵眼前的赫然是一張因燒傷糾結的疤痕而顯得格外扭曲的笑容。

冬兵皺起眉，盯著那張駭人的面孔，本能的往後退了一步。

他覺得自己似乎認得這張臉，卻又不太確定，他能確定的只有一件事，那就是來者不善。

「血清帶來的奇蹟嗎……」朗姆洛維持著詭異的笑容，朝著冬兵跨出了一步，盯著他的肚子上下打量，「要是那個瘋狂科學家長官看到，肯定會樂壞。」

嘲笑般的低沉笑聲是那麼的沙啞，冬兵不禁豎起了全身的毛，出於防禦的本能，反射性的舉起槍想要對一步一步逼近的朗姆洛開槍。

但槍才剛舉起，冬兵馬上就被腹中突然襲來的陣痛刺得縮起了身子。

逮著機會，朗姆洛先發制人的扣動了板機。

「唔！」

槍聲響起，子彈從冬兵的右手擦過，火辣的燒灼感從被擦過的傷口處瞬間竄上腦子，尖銳的刺痛使得冬兵手一震，步槍掉落了地面。

「不准靠近他！」

就在這時候，一聲震耳欲聾的怒吼劃破天際，下一瞬間朗姆洛感覺到有利器從空中迅速的朝他飛來，急忙舉起手中的巨槍進行格擋。

伴隨著強烈的衝擊以及金屬物互相撞擊的巨響，朗姆洛的槍被美國隊長的星盾應聲劈成了兩半。

朗姆洛因衝擊而往旁邊晃動了一下，連忙將視線移到聲音來源。

定睛一看，氣急敗壞的史蒂夫接過了回到他手中的盾牌，正準備要對著朗姆洛再一次拋出。

說時遲那時快，情急之下朗姆洛衝到了注意力被史蒂夫吸引，一時之間毫無防備的冬兵身旁，伸出大手大力捏住了冬兵的脖子，一把將他提了起來並擋在自己跟史蒂夫中間。

「嗚呃……！」氣管被掐住的冬兵發出了難受的哀鳴，在空中不斷擺動著四肢。

「巴奇！」

看到自己最心愛、最重要的伴侶被當作擋箭牌似的舉在半空中痛苦掙扎的模樣，史蒂夫心臟幾乎像是被冰冷的手給緊緊揪住，幾乎無法呼吸。

生怕會傷到冬兵，只能握緊了盾牌不敢再輕易扔出的史蒂夫橫眉豎目的瞪視著笑得很扭曲的朗姆洛，咬牙切齒的嘶吼著：「布洛克朗姆洛……放開巴奇！」

「……這可真是傑作。」將視線在焦急憤怒的史蒂夫跟痛苦掙扎的冬兵臉上來回，朗姆洛故意誇張的抽動鼻翼嗅聞他倆身上氣味的連結，莞爾一笑。

「他肚子裡的東西是你的，沒錯吧？」

額上冒出大顆的汗珠，史蒂夫無言的瞪著朗姆洛，用沉默代替了回答。

「……我們做個交易如何？我會當作沒發現你們，甚至，我可以偷偷護送你們離開這裡。」說著，朗姆洛將冬兵拉近，一手覆上他凸起的腹部，立起爪子抵著，作出開膛剖腹般的動作。

聽到史蒂夫倒抽一口涼氣的聲音，朗姆洛瞇起了雙眼，壓低了嗓音，「條件是，他肚子裡的孩子出生後必須送給我們。」

「不可能！」

史蒂夫馬上就厲聲拒絕了朗姆洛提出的交易。

不用想也知道把孩子送給他們會發生什麼事，肯定是被帶去史特拉克男爵的科學研究基地裡，進行各種非人道的實驗。他就算死也不可能親手將自己的孩子交到九頭蛇的魔掌裡。

然而朗姆洛加重了手中的力道，喉嚨受到強力壓迫的冬兵臉色都脹成了青紫色，懸在空中痛苦的掙扎著，爪子在朗姆洛手上抓出了血痕，然而朗姆洛只是冷冷笑著。

「我以為這個條件跟你的巴奇換，應該很划算。」看著在自己手中掙扎的冬兵動作越來越虛弱，朗姆洛斜眼望向一臉驚駭的史蒂夫，「或者，你全部都不要了？」

這次，史蒂夫無法像剛才那般堅決的否定。他緊緊皺著眉，汗珠大顆大顆的落下，望著被抓在空中掙扎的越來越小的冬兵，以及從他胡亂搖晃的雙腿間滲出，甚至滴落地面的體液與鮮血，史蒂夫幾乎要急瘋了。

「你這該死的王八蛋！放開他！」驚慌失措之下，史蒂夫忍不住大聲的爆出粗口。

但朗姆洛看了一眼冬兵被血染紅的褲子，從鼻子裡笑了一聲。

「……看樣子你再不決定，不用我出力，他跟他肚子裡的東西就會死……」朗姆洛說著，將手中的冬兵晃了晃，「只要你答應交換條件，一切都不會發生。」

史蒂夫的臉緊繃著，從他身上爆發出的Alpha信息素中可以嗅出強烈的憤怒與濃得化不開的恐懼。

「而且你知道，我現在就可以帶走他，所以這是非常划算的交換。」

就在劍拔弩張的氣氛一觸即發的時候，突然間，史蒂夫收起了所有的情緒，平靜地看著朗姆洛，接著將視線移到冬兵臉上，用著安穩的語氣開口說道：「我不會交換的，不管是巴奇還是孩子，我都會讓他們平安的待著我身邊。」

面對史蒂夫突如其來的轉變，朗姆洛愣了一下，然後笑了笑，「……你可真有自信……或者該說傲慢？」

「因為我很貪心。」史蒂夫臉上露出了充滿自信的笑容。

下一瞬間，朗姆洛突然感到手中一陣劇痛，就在他手放開冬兵的同時，史蒂夫的聲音在他耳邊響起，「而且巴奇讓我相信，我做得到。」

緊接著朗姆洛感到肚子上一股強大的衝擊力，忍不住往後栽倒。

踢飛朗姆洛後，史蒂夫眼明手快的接住了從空中掉落的冬兵，擔心的望著他，焦急萬分的問道：「巴奇！你還好吧！？」

剛從喉嚨的壓迫感中解放的冬兵將手覆在喉頭咳了幾聲後，大口喘著氣，拍了拍史蒂夫撫摸著自己臉頰的手背，用笑容表示沒事，不用擔心。

看到冬兵的笑容，史蒂夫才稍微鬆了一口氣，但一見到他原本白皙的頸子上浮起大塊的淤青，而臉上脹紅的模樣，忍不住心疼不已，眼中也不自覺的泛起了淚光。

肚子上被史蒂夫狠狠踹了一腳的朗姆洛蹲在地上，看著刺在自己手背上的戰鬥小刀，不禁佩服的抬起頭看向被史蒂夫打橫抱在懷中的冬兵。

忍著疼痛，朗姆洛歪起了嘴角。

在氣管被掐著，身體被舉起，缺氧的痛苦狀態下，他依然能用小刀攻擊朗姆洛，並一下子將勝負扭轉過來，更何況，他還是隻即將臨盆的懷孕的Omega小貓，卻依舊保有如此精湛的戰鬥力，朗姆洛不禁由衷的發出讚嘆，「……不愧是冬日士兵。」

聽到朗姆洛的話，史蒂夫耳朵動了一下，冷著一張臉瞪向朗姆洛，然而才剛想要開口說些什麼，懷中的冬兵忽然捲縮起身子，雙手抱著大大的肚子，發出急促的喘息及呻吟。

「巴奇！」

史蒂夫心急如焚的低頭將視線回到痛苦顫抖著的冬兵身上，從他雙腿間流出的鮮血跟溫熱的體液讓史蒂夫驚慌失措，無法專心對抗朗姆洛。

就在這時，朗姆洛的通訊器發出了呼叫聲。

史蒂夫心中一凜，戒備的看著朗姆洛對著通訊器開口，一邊在焦躁的內心裡盤算著要是朗姆洛透過通訊器召換手下前來，他該怎麼想辦法護著冬兵殺出重圍，護送他到安全的地方生產。

然而，出乎意料的，朗姆洛站起身後，對著他們兩人望了一眼，嘴裡居然說道：「……不，這裡什麼都沒有。」

史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，跟懷中緊皺著眉的冬兵互相對望了一眼，不可思議的看向轉過身準備離去的朗姆洛。

「朗姆洛……？」

「……下一次，」背對著他們往前走了幾步後，朗姆洛突然停下來，將手中染著血的戰鬥小刀扔到史蒂夫所站著的地面，開口用嘶啞的嗓音低聲說道：「我可沒那麼好心了。」

無言的看著朗姆洛的身影消失在遠方後，史蒂夫馬上將懷中的冬兵小心翼翼的重新抱好，急急忙忙的跨起步伐。

「對不起……巴奇，我來晚了……我馬上帶你到安全的地方去！」拔腿狂奔的史蒂夫邊道歉邊安撫著冬兵，顫抖的口音卻更像是在安撫自己。

雖然史蒂夫的速度是那麼的快，但在他懷中的冬兵卻感到很安穩，搖了搖頭，露出虛弱的微笑，望向史蒂夫，「你在說什麼……你明明救了我，大英雄……」

「……不……你才是大英雄，巴奇。」快速的朝著他剛才找到地方奔跑著，史蒂夫咬了咬下唇，自責的低語：「如果沒有你，我什麼都做不到。」

剛才如果不是冬兵趁著朗姆洛將注意力都放在對抗史蒂夫身上時，從屁股的暗袋裡抽出常備的戰鬥小刀趁其不備刺傷他的手背，從而迫使朗姆洛鬆手的話，陷入害怕失去的恐慌中的史蒂夫，會作出什麼決定他也不清楚。

對史蒂夫來說，冬兵就是他的全部，而冬兵肚子裡兩人的孩子也是最重要的存在，史蒂夫不可能抉擇，也無法抉擇。

然而冬兵總是在最關鍵的時刻幫助他，就算他自己的生命受到威脅，忍受著巨大的痛苦，他也依然推了他一把，讓史蒂夫知道該作出什麼樣的選擇。

「是你救了我們，巴奇……」

用力擁著懷中的小小寶物，史蒂夫再次下定了決心，就像他剛才所宣言的，無論發生任何事，冬兵跟孩子他都不會放手，他會用盡一切來保護他們。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ＴＢＣ**

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

應該沒人想看詳細的生產過程吧XD  
所以下一話大概會讓孩子們直接生出來  
 ~~然後我就可以寫產乳（ry~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本話主要是三個寶寶出生後為了冬喵身體著想盾汪沒再碰過冬喵，結果欲求不滿又不想主動開口的冬喵只好想辦法……的內容（。
> 
> 情趣內衣的女裝雷注意（也就是這張圖（我說過這系列是滿足我個人的惡趣味所以會自行進化的（。

＿＿＿

 

 

「史蒂夫……」

胸前抱著小小幼貓跟小小幼犬，坐在沙發上的冬兵看著胸前兩個一個多月大的小寶寶們安穩的吸吮著乳汁的模樣，一邊抬頭望向坐在身邊幸福的傻笑看著自己餵奶景象的史蒂夫，低聲喚著他的Alpha。

不需要冬兵出聲要求，只要一聲呼喚，馬上就察覺得出冬兵想要什麼的史蒂夫立刻維持抱著手中另一隻小小幼犬的姿勢，從茶几上拿起三明治遞到冬兵的嘴邊，微笑看著冬兵一口一口慢慢咀嚼，並適時換成水杯，讓冬兵可以輕鬆安穩的一邊餵孩子們一邊用餐。

三個孩子們出生已經有一個多月了，雖然自覺身體狀況都恢復的差不多了，但史蒂夫依然為了照顧冬兵跟寶寶們請了育兒假在家中，寸步不離他們身邊，出外散步購物時也一定都是全家一起出動。

而冬兵雖然有些對史蒂夫的過保護感到有些不爽，但也不至於到厭煩的地步。畢竟他早已習慣了，早在冬兵剛回到史蒂夫身邊時，史蒂夫就一直對冬兵是如此全心全力的溫柔照顧。所以雖然冬兵自己覺得不需要史蒂夫那麼誇張的照顧，卻也就隨他去了。

就在冬兵嚥下最後一口三明治時，放在茶几上為了怕吵到寶寶們而調成振動模式的手機忽然振動起來，史蒂夫伸手拿起手機後看到上面顯示的號碼先是皺了一下眉，看了冬兵一眼後才接起。

「晚安，尼克。是……不……還不到時候……巴奇的身體還沒完全康復，而且還有孩子們……是的……我很抱歉，但是巴奇跟孩子們對我來說比什麼都重要，我希望你能理解這一點……是，謝謝你，好的……再見。」

靜靜的看著史蒂夫禮貌性的回覆，語氣卻相當堅決的婉拒並掛上電話後，冬兵才開口說道：「……你回去吧，我一個人可以應付得來的。」

「不，巴奇，在寶寶們斷奶前我不會離開你跟寶寶們的。」史蒂夫只是輕輕搖了搖頭，然後眉頭蹙得更深，「……而且，尼克剛才要求的不只我，還有你……」

「我？」

「是……他一直希望你能盡快回去……」冬兵眨著大大的灰藍眼眸歪著頭望著自己的表情，讓史蒂夫打從心底覺得很可愛，眉頭也不自覺得鬆了開來，但語氣依然緊繃，「明明你才剛生完孩子。」

冬兵沉默了一會，看著史蒂夫，「……我自己是覺得身體還行……」

然而史蒂夫幾乎是馬上大力搖頭，「不行！巴奇！必須等你確定身體完全恢復才行，而且還有寶寶們……至少，要等到他們都斷奶，我們才能安心，一起回到神盾局。」

將視線從史蒂夫認真的臉上分別移到他的三個孩子們身上，冬兵輕輕點了點頭。

自從那次在戰場上生產的壯舉之後，冬兵－－巴奇巴恩斯－－神盾局中幾乎在成了神話般的傳說。

即使回顧整個神盾局的歷史，也從沒人聽說過一個Omega能在敵人環伺的戰場上生孩子的。而且生完還自己咬斷臍帶，跟接生的美國隊長－－同時也是冬兵的Alpha的史蒂夫羅傑斯－－將剛出生的寶寶放在盾牌的背面上，攜手一起殺出重圍的更是沒聽過。

而這件事會成為傳說也多虧了當時在現場有幸目睹他倆奮戰英姿的娜塔莎、克林特、山姆、東尼以及布魯斯（特別是克林特及東尼）在事後將冬兵以及史蒂夫並肩共鬥的英勇事蹟多多少少加油添醋的宣揚出去的緣故。

所以盡管現在冬兵是正在史蒂夫的堅持下休產假中，平常除了奶孩子跟被史蒂夫照顧以外沒別的事好做只是宅在家中的狀態，也絲毫不影響私底下神盾局的粉絲們，把體型算是小隻的美國短毛黑貓，且身為Omega的冬兵敬為全神盾局最強戰士的狂熱支持。

而那群熱情的粉絲每天都熱切的冀望冬兵跟史蒂夫的早日回歸，尼克迫於壓力下也不得不時常打電話詢問史蒂夫的意見。不過史蒂夫早就下定決心，對於好不容易得到了家人的史蒂夫來說，現在最重要的就是他的家人，只要不是發生什麼會造成世界毀滅的大事件的話，那他就會陪著冬兵一起照顧孩子們直到斷奶為止，而史蒂夫一旦決定了某件事，那麼不管如何都不會動搖。

即使記憶依然未曾完全恢復，但冬兵還是比誰都清楚史蒂夫的固執，在加上他的確也擔心孩子們，所以他也就順著史蒂夫的意思，乖乖待在家裡照顧孩子以及養護自己的身體。

兩個寶寶都吃飽後，冬兵輕輕將小小幼貓交給史蒂夫後，溫柔的拍著另一隻小小金毛的背，讓他打嗝。

寶寶們的名字就像史蒂夫所想的，分別命名為：巴奇迷你版的小小黑貓－－蜂蜜，史蒂夫迷你版的小小金毛－－奶油，還有唯一的女生，融合了兩人容貌的小小金毛－－鬆餅。

想當初在聽到史蒂夫替寶寶們取的名字後東尼笑了整整三十分鐘，直到冬兵奪下了史蒂夫手中的奶瓶，一發命中他的頭為止。

看著冬兵輕輕拍著吃飽了的鬆餅的背，感受著自己手中兩隻寶寶的體溫，史蒂夫心底暖洋洋的。覺得自己很幸福，不由得笑得很傻氣。

然而接下來，當史蒂夫不經意的將視線移到冬兵裸露的胸脯，剛餵完孩子的粉紅蓓蕾四周還沾染著些許的乳汁，身為金毛獵犬的史蒂夫可以輕易的嗅出從那裡散發而出的香甜氣味。

那是混合了乳香跟專屬於冬兵身上Omega的蜜香，深深刺激著史蒂夫的鼻腔黏膜，勾起史蒂夫內心不可告人的強烈慾望，讓他忍不住喉頭上下滾動，一股強烈的衝動讓他幾乎就要不顧一切撲上冬兵，吸吮著那香甜誘人的乳汁，用自身的慾望侵入佔有他那柔軟甜蜜的內部。

然而史蒂夫馬上動用四倍的理性跟自制力咬住自己臉頰內的肉，阻止自己邪惡的念頭去傷害到他最愛的人的可能性。

先不提冬兵本來體型就跟他差很多，不是發情期會很難接納史蒂夫的碩大。在離開史塔克大樓前，布魯斯曾經叮囑他們，由於冬兵是難產的情形下生出孩子的，內部的Omega器官撕裂傷相當嚴重，所以在完全癒合前暫時最好不要有性行為，最少也得經過一個月以後。

其實就算布魯斯沒有特別提起，而且史蒂夫有翻過早在冬兵確定懷孕的初期他就買了的一大堆關於Omega貓咪懷孕生產的相關書籍，書中有提到只要生產後一個月左右就可以做愛，至於什麼時候會再次進入發情期則是因人而異。但史蒂夫還在心裡下定決心，至少在孩子們斷奶後，冬兵再次發情前他都不會碰冬兵。

因為當時幫冬兵接生時所目睹的景象在史蒂夫心中留下了很大的震撼，讓他在極度心疼之餘也不禁感到強烈的自責。

由於體型的因素，兩隻狗寶寶出生的過程非常艱辛，血汙跟羊水混合成粉紅色的液體，從冬兵的下體不斷流出的可怕模樣讓史蒂夫心如刀割，而且由於難產的痛苦而暴躁失控的冬兵不斷想要在沒有麻醉的情況下拿小刀劃開自己肚子親手給自己剖腹產，所以史蒂夫只好一直拼命握著冬兵的手不放想盡辦法阻止。

到最後還是都快哭出來的史蒂夫一邊道歉一邊拜托，冬兵才心不甘情不願的扔掉小刀，最後在歷經艱辛後，冬兵終於努力的將三個寶寶都生了出來。

史蒂夫想，他大概一輩子都永遠無法忘記當他看到三個寶寶先後誕生時內心是多麼的感動。

然而那時畢竟是在戰場上，並沒有多餘的時間讓史蒂夫跟冬兵沉浸在喜獲麟兒的欣喜中，而且即使史蒂夫心疼冬兵，現實考量下才剛生產完的冬兵還是必須咬牙忍著疲累與疼痛，與史蒂夫一同護著寶寶們穿過敵人的包圍。

幸好在隨後趕到的東尼以及娜塔莎等人的幫忙下，史蒂夫很快的就帶著冬兵跟孩子們率先退卻並回到了史塔克大樓。

之後累壞又受了不小的傷的冬兵在醫護室內整整昏睡了三天，期間史蒂夫一直編照顧著寶寶們邊守在冬兵身邊。冬兵醒來後，他們又在史塔克大樓裡待了幾天，直到確認母子均安之後，才帶著寶寶們一起回到他們位於布魯克林的家裡。

史蒂夫非常感激冬兵，同時他也暗自下定決心絕不再讓自己的Omega受苦。所以在回到家之後，史蒂夫對冬兵的呵護簡直到了無微不至的地步。冬兵基本上除了餵奶以外都不用做任何事，而因為怕冬兵沒睡好，就連半夜餵奶的事也都是史蒂夫在做的，冬兵平常最常做的事，就是跟史蒂夫一起坐在沙發上抱著寶寶們看電視。

而由於沒什麼事做，兩人又成天膩在一起，史蒂夫難免會有性衝動，但為了不傷到冬兵，史蒂夫只能拼命壓抑住本能，或是偷偷到廁所去自行解決。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

看著史蒂夫從廁所走出來，回到自己身旁坐下並摟著自己後所展露出的笑容，冬兵表面上平靜的將視線轉到電視上，實則內心波濤洶湧。

剛才餵完三個孩子並將他們抱回嬰兒房裡的嬰兒床上後，史蒂夫就到廁所裡，並待了將近半小時。

雖然從味道上可以察覺得到史蒂夫有認真的用洗手乳清洗過，但對自身Alpha氣味相當敏感的Omega本能讓冬兵一下就嗅出了從史蒂夫身上－－特別是摟著自己肩膀的手上－－飄散出來的氣味。那是屬於Alpha的雄性氣息，帶著些許新鮮的腥味……更精確來說，史蒂夫精液的氣味。

為什麼史蒂夫的手上會有精液的氣味？最大的可能性就是，史蒂夫剛才在廁所裡自慰過。

而這個認知讓冬兵心中升起了奇妙的不悅跟細碎的刺痛感，以及－－突然湧上的性慾。

由於冬兵在懷孕期間時常品嚐（不論是上面的嘴還是下面的嘴）所以這氣味對他來說很熟悉，自然也很容易就牽起他身體內側的悸動與熱潮。讓他不期然的從小腹中升起一股甜美的酸疼，像熱流慢慢擴散到身體每一處。

現在寶寶們都吃飽了在嬰兒床內乖乖的睡覺，只要冬兵想，他完全可以開口對史蒂夫提出上床的要求。然而冬兵什麼都沒說，只是偷偷瞄了史蒂夫專心看電視的側臉一眼。

在與史蒂夫帶著笑意的眼神對上後，冬兵趕緊別開眼神，裝作認真在看電視上的畫面，其實內心想的全是－－為什麼？為什麼史蒂夫現在寧可到浴室自行解決也不肯碰他了？

自從孩子們出生之後，不要說做愛了，史蒂夫甚至都沒吻過他了。明明在懷孕後，史蒂夫幾乎每晚都跟他做愛的……還是說，就是因為懷孕的時候做太多次，現在史蒂夫已經不想跟他做了？

當然，冬兵依然可以清楚感受到史蒂夫對他跟孩子們的愛，而且他也跟史蒂夫一起聽到了布魯斯對他們暫時不可做愛的叮囑，不過布魯斯所給予的期限早就已經過了，史蒂夫卻還是沒有碰他。

就算頭腦清楚大概是史蒂夫擔心他的身體狀況，但占據冬兵心中的疑惑跟不安依然存在，也阻止了他主動對史蒂夫求歡。

就這樣看著電視胡思亂想了一段時間後，冬兵突然將史蒂夫放在自己肩上的手撥開，猛地站起身。

「巴奇？」

避開史蒂夫抬起頭望著自己的眼神，冬兵下意識的握緊了拳頭，開口小聲說道：「……我去洗澡。」

然後也不等史蒂夫的回應，在背後承受著史蒂夫擔心的目光，自顧自的往他倆的臥室內前進。

進入房間後，冬兵也不關上房門，只是走到衣櫃前打開了櫃門，彎腰拉開抽屜準備挑選洗完澡後替換的睡衣。

冬兵剛跟史蒂夫同居時他們的房間是分開的，不過自從冬兵懷孕之後，基本上冬兵都睡在史蒂夫的臥室裡，而孩子出生之後冬兵原本的房間更是被改成嬰兒房，所以冬兵現在完全順理成章的跟史蒂夫睡在一起。

只不過睡在一起歸睡在一起，除了會抱著冬兵一起睡以外，史蒂夫什麼都沒做，非常的守禮。但是對現在的冬兵來說，史蒂夫的紳士態度反而讓他欲求不滿，卻又不知道該怎麼說出口。

煩悶的想著，冬兵在心中悄悄嘆了一口氣，忽然間，他的視線無意間移到了被放在抽屜深處一套黑色的薄紗性感內衣上，在還沒想到什麼前冬兵的手就自己伸過去，將那件內衣取了出來並皺起眉盯著瞧。

這件內衣既不是冬兵也不是史蒂夫購買的，而是在他們帶著孩子們從史塔克大樓搬回來時，不知何時出現在行李箱裡的。

史蒂夫在整理行李的時候一發現馬上就打電話詢問東尼，不出所料，將那件薄紗內衣偷偷塞進去正是東尼。史蒂夫跟冬兵都不禁為了東尼的玩笑頭痛之餘也感到佩服。據東尼表示，這是贈送給他們的鑑別禮物。

雖然冬兵壓根不想收下，而且他們都沒有那種興趣，但特地帶著薄紗內衣到史塔克大樓去，也有些麻煩，於是冬兵就將那件薄紗內衣直接塞進了衣櫃抽屜的最深處。

看著手中的薄紗內衣，冬兵突然在腦中升起了一個令他自己不可置信的念頭－－如果，他在史蒂夫面前穿上的話？

……史蒂夫會不會就想操他了？

冬兵的內心在自尊、好奇跟慾望三者間搖擺著，在經過了再三的猶豫後，最終，冬兵豁出去般的抱著出任務般的嚴肅心情拿著內衣走進了浴室裡。

在洗完澡後（不知不覺間，還仔細的清洗了內部），冬兵瞪著薄紗內衣，內心不斷掙扎了好一會，才閉上眼咬著牙將內衣穿到自己身上。冬兵尷尬又手忙腳亂的在自己的胸前套上從未穿過的黑色繡花胸罩，又慌亂的將黑色蕾絲內褲兩側的繫繩綁起後，才套上了黑色的薄紗連身長裙。

都穿完後，看著鏡子中自己的模樣，冬兵感到了心臟宛如被撞擊的衝擊，丟臉得簡直想把自己揍昏過去。

鏡中自己的模樣是如此的羞恥，特別是內褲，小得幾乎遮不住他的私密部位，這絕不能讓史蒂夫看到。要是被看到的話他的尊嚴跟形象可就毀於一旦了……就在冬兵為了自己居然會一時鬼迷心竅穿著如此情色的裝扮感到丟臉，只想在被任何人看到前趕快脫掉的心情中，史蒂夫突然有些慌張地開門走了進來。

「巴奇，你洗好久，還好……嗎……」

當轉過頭去看到史蒂夫僵直在門口臉上驚愕的表情，冬兵羞恥得只想挖個洞把自己埋進去。

「……巴奇……？」

沐浴在史蒂夫的視線下，冬兵羞憤得滿臉通紅，幾乎都快要哭出來，忍不住用雙手遮擋住股間，並夾起大腿，試圖遮蓋住史蒂夫發直的視線。

「嗚……嗚喵……」

貓耳跟貓尾都顫抖著往下垂，渾身的燥熱讓冬兵完全不敢與史蒂夫的視線對上，一雙手卡在雙腿間，因緊張跟羞恥而全身都在顫抖。

最讓冬兵感到羞恥的，是史蒂夫的視線居然讓他的下體起了反應，小腹內隱隱發疼，乳尖跟性器也挺立了起來，而後穴內更是開始分泌出溫熱的濕滑液體，甚至從穴口處滲了出來，順著大腿內側的肌膚緩緩流淌而下。

明明不是發情期，冬兵的肉體卻正在進行迎接自身Alpha的入侵的準備，這個認知讓冬兵感到更加的羞恥了，不知所措的顫抖著身軀，眼淚聚在眼眶中打轉。

忽然間，他聽到了碰的一聲巨響，驚訝讓他暫時忘卻了害羞，連忙抬起頭看向聲音的來源，只見史蒂夫一臉幸福的表情滿臉鼻血的半跪在地上。

「史蒂夫！？」

冬兵嚇了一跳，衝過去扶起史蒂夫，並抽了幾張衛生紙幫他擦拭著鼻血。

「……巴奇……」在鼻血止住後，史蒂夫突然握住了冬兵的手，「你是為了我而穿上的嗎？」

「……廢話。」冬兵又感到了猛烈的羞恥，脹紅了臉低下頭，小聲的嘟噥：「要不是因為你都不碰我……我才不會穿上這鬼東西……」

「巴奇……！」史蒂夫感動又激動的屈身向前，望著冬兵的眼中散發著光芒，「我很想碰你！一直都想……但我不願意傷到你……」

「……你不會傷到我……」冬兵低著頭，垂下的髮絲遮著通紅的臉，輕聲細語的說道：「我的身體已經準備好了……就算你現在就直接捅進來……也沒有問題……」

在一陣幾乎要令冬兵羞憤而死的沉默過後，史蒂夫雙手使力，將冬兵拉入自己的懷裡，一手揉捏著他尾巴的根部，並在濕透了的股縫間滑動，啃咬著冬兵紅通通的耳朵，低聲問道：「……真的可以？」

沒有回答，由於史蒂夫手上蹂躪著自己敏感的尾巴根部以及私密處而全身一顫一顫的冬兵依然低頭遮著燥熱的臉頰，沉默了一會後咬了咬下唇，一手搭著史蒂夫的肩膀，另一隻顫抖著的手握住了史蒂夫的手拉到自己內褲的繩子上，輕輕往旁拉開。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一話大概會同時有產乳＋子宮口PLAY

嘿嘿（？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫無反應就是一隻被盾汪弄得熱呼呼軟綿綿濕搭搭的冬喵喵（。

＿＿＿

 

 

當史蒂夫在冬兵忍著羞恥心用顫抖的手去引導他各自拉開冬兵兩旁繩子後，鬆開來的內褲並沒有順著重力脫落，反而因為冬兵自身分泌出的愛液，幾乎像是被黏住般緊貼在冬兵的臀縫間，一時之間很難擺脫。

「嗯……喵……」

不適感讓冬兵發出了一聲有些不舒服的悶哼，扭動著臀部，想要脫掉內褲，但因為史蒂夫抱著他不放，雙手不斷在自己的大腿跟屁股間來回撫摸，而自己又因為情潮與羞恥而無法抑止身軀的顫抖，所以動作不是那麼順手，一連幾下都無法將內褲從自己的屁股上拿開，只能又羞又氣的用尾巴拍打的史蒂夫放在自己大腿上的手。

「怎麼了，巴奇？不舒……」雖然冬兵的尾巴拍擊一點都不痛，但史蒂夫還是低下頭關心的開口詢問，卻在看到薄紗內衣下沾濕的黑色蕾絲緊貼著白裡透紅的肌膚，以及屬於Omega那挺立著的粉嫩性器的情色畫面後目瞪口呆的僵直著身軀。

僵直並沒有很久，當雙頰泛紅的冬兵抬起頭，噘起唇，睜著那雙帶著羞恥與些許嗔怒的淚眼望向史蒂夫的瞬間，史蒂夫只覺得全身的血液都沸騰了起來，並迅速集中至下體。在冬兵生產後一直被理性壓抑住的Alpha本能驅使下，史蒂夫更加用力的將冬兵緊擁入懷，兩人的下體也因而相貼在一起。

原本想要出聲抗議的冬兵因史蒂夫突如其來的舉動而從嘴中發出小聲驚呼，感覺到史蒂夫硬得發燙的陰莖就抵著自己的下身，貼身感受到的火熱與堅挺讓冬兵的小腹內猛地一緊，從子宮內湧出了大量溫熱的液體，讓原本就濕透了的內褲以及雙腿間滿是甜美的愛液。

情慾猛烈爆發的體內升起了難耐的燥熱，從冬兵身上散發出濃郁的香氣，就像他所熟悉的熱潮期。不知是否是生理周期，亦或是被引發出來的，不管是哪一種，現在都不重要，被慾火燃燒著的兩人不需要冷靜思考，唯一渴望的只有與彼此的緊密結合，共同分享合為一體時那至高的喜悅。

兩人相貼的濕熱下身彼此之間交換的熱度讓冬兵心臟劇烈跳動，呼吸也越發急促，股縫間不斷流著水的小小入口正不知羞恥的收縮，渴求著史蒂夫的侵入。而且他也可以透過史蒂夫同樣高昂的體溫及心跳，感受到史蒂夫對自己的慾望是如此的熱烈，這個認知讓冬兵相當的開心。

雖然他至今依然沒有屬於巴奇巴恩斯的記憶，但史蒂夫從不要求他想起什麼，只是愛著他，陪著他，擁抱著他。他在史蒂夫面前總是不願意承認，但他自己很清楚，其實自己也愛著史蒂夫。

大概打從一開始，在橋上，史蒂夫第一次開口喚他巴奇的時候……不，應該是在更早更早以前……或許即使他失去了記憶，但關於他對史蒂夫的感情依然保留了下來，那麼的深刻、久遠，彷彿是烙印在靈魂裡的本能。

「史蒂夫……」於是冬兵終於決定拋去無聊的倔強與自尊心，將雙手移到他的Alpha厚實的胸口上，抬起頭，壓抑著羞恥，低聲要求，「幫我把內褲拿開……進來我裡面……用你的……精液填滿我……就像之前那樣……就像每一次……你愛我那樣的愛我……」

本來就已經瀕臨失控邊緣的史蒂夫根本不可能拒絕，他幾乎立刻就想順著冬兵所說，扒下他的內褲，用自己高聳的慾望貫穿懷中這個顫抖著的小小黑貓，狠狠佔有他香甜可口的Omega。

但是畢竟冬兵才生產完幾個月，而且他們體型相差太多，他就這樣急吼吼的捅進去勢必會傷到他心愛的寶物，他已經發過誓絕不會再像那個海岸邊時那樣，放任自己爆走的慾望去傷害冬兵。

所以史蒂夫用力咬住自己頰內的肉，喚起自己的自制力，點了點頭，在冬兵額頭上輕輕一吻後，替他將內褲取下，扔在一旁的床上，接著一手掰開臀瓣，試探性的將中指插入濕淋淋的緊窄小洞內。

「嗯喵……」異物感讓冬兵渾身一顫，嘆出一聲濕熱的氣息。

冬兵的內部就像剛才他自己所說的，又濕又軟，溫熱的包裹著史蒂夫的手指，雖緊緻，卻又相當柔嫩濕滑，讓史蒂夫的手指插入的相當順利，於是他很快的加入了第二根、第三根，並加上了擴張與抽送的動作，發出了羞恥的水聲。

「啊……別……嗯……喵啊……」熟悉的快感讓冬兵顫抖著呻吟，滿臉通紅的低垂著頭，將臉貼在史蒂夫的胸腹間，左右搖晃，忍不住難耐的伸出手，握住了史蒂夫的陰莖，帶著哭腔的輕聲要求：「不要手指……嗯……我要你……用你的這根大傢伙……用力操進來……啊啊！」

冬兵呼吸急促的輕聲低語，因史蒂夫抱起了他，將他用力的往下拉的粗暴侵入而化成混著快感與痛楚的尖叫。

冬兵軟言細語瞬間擊潰了史蒂夫的理性與自制力，迫使他抓著冬兵的腰，失控般操開了他的穴口，並一下子就插至深處，狠狠貫穿了冬兵。

由於體型差的緣故，史蒂夫碩大的陰莖甚至直接就撞入了冬兵體內深處的狹小子宮口，被頂入的剎那，脹滿與撕裂的疼痛伴隨著如電流般的快感一下子從內部襲擊了冬兵，讓他不由自主的弓起了背往後仰，全身繃得像一隻拉滿的弓，尾巴跟耳朵也直挺挺的豎起，淚水從瞪大的雙眼中滴落。

太過的衝擊讓冬兵疼得全身打顫，同時卻又感到強烈的快感，陰莖抖動著，射出了白濁。

被冬兵收縮的內壁緊緊包裹著的史蒂夫低吼著，將還在痙攣著的冬兵緊擁入懷中，開始瘋狂的抽插。才剛高潮過的冬兵面對高潮中敏感的內部被猛烈撞擊摩擦所帶來的混著酸脹疼痛的強烈快感，只能搖頭哭喊。

「不……等、等一……啊啊……喵啊！」

「巴奇……巴奇……！」

緊緊抱著冬兵，史蒂夫不斷念著冬兵，同時從下往上猛力頂撞，直撞得冬兵眼淚直流，不只是因為疼痛，還有在史蒂夫的衝撞下，柔嫩的肉壁以及極度敏感的子宮內部一直被灼熱的堅硬肉棒摩擦、撞開的刺激，難以形容的酥麻快感讓冬兵只能顫動著嘴唇無力阻止唾液及呻吟從中流洩而出，將身子癱在史蒂夫的懷抱中，任由他激烈的進出、搖晃。

「嗚喵、啊、啊……！」

在史蒂夫的猛力抽插下，冬兵內部湧上的快感越來越清晰強烈，在一次破開了宮口的撞擊下，冬兵縮起了身子，發出高亢的尖叫，被夾在兩人之間摩擦著的冬兵的陰莖抖動著，再次將白濁射在了兩人的胸腹間。

冬兵全身的肌膚都泛起了紅潮，有些恍神的抽搐著。被濕熱的嫩肉緊緊包裹住的快感使得史蒂夫更加快了侵略的動作，將冬兵壓倒在浴室的地板上，抓起他的腳踝，分開顫抖的雙腿，一下又一下的大力衝撞。

冬兵被頂得往上滑，又被用力拉回，粗熱的肉棒不斷摩擦、頂撞著他的內部，讓他又痛又爽，全身無力的緊閉著雙眼，發出低聲的啜泣。

「嗚……啊……啊、嗯……啊、啊啊！」

在一陣劇烈得難以想像的快速抽插之後，史蒂夫猛地頂入了冬兵最深處後，停在了內部，瞬間子宮內被濃稠的滾燙液體充滿的感受令冬兵的小腹內升起了火辣甜蜜的顫慄，全身無法抑止的痙攣著。

在將精子全部灑入冬兵的子宮內後，史蒂夫低頭看著冬兵脹紅的臉上滿是淚水，大口喘息著，胸膛上下起伏，貓耳不時抖動著的可愛模樣，忍不住俯身想要吻他。

然而當史蒂夫看見由於激烈的做愛，冬兵身上所套著的黑色薄紗內衣因汗水而緊貼在身上，看上去十分煽情，宛如方才內褲的狀況時。史蒂夫情不自禁的喉頭滾動吞了吞口水，才剛解放過的陰莖又在冬兵依然痙攣的體內重新恢復了熱度與硬挺。

「哈啊……」還沒喘過氣，從強烈的高潮中回過神來的冬兵，在肉壁再次被撐開來的刺激下顫抖著身軀，輕嘆了一口氣，微微睜開紅通通的眼睛，眨動著濕濕的睫毛，低喘著溫熱的氣息，凝視著填滿他體內的，他的Alpha。

那雙盈滿著情慾的灰藍中並沒有任何恐懼或是拒絕，只有對史蒂夫滿滿的依戀與信賴，史蒂夫無法不怦然心動，俯身捧起了冬兵熱烘烘的紅臉，吻住了他。

當冬兵有些遲疑卻依然伸手抓著史蒂夫的上衣，回應著史蒂夫的吻，與他唇舌交纏時，史蒂夫的胸口內滿是暖暖的愛意及無上的感激。

即使冬兵從不說出口，但史蒂夫都知道冬兵為了自己所做的一切，不論是敞開那小小的身軀接納他，或是與他一同並肩作戰，甚至願意替他生下孩子，唯一的理由，就是因為冬兵是那麼深愛著自己。

史蒂夫感動不已的熱吻著他懷中的愛侶、他的Omega、他的巴奇，直到被吻得氣喘不過來的冬兵發出了難受的悶哼拍打著他的手臂，史蒂夫才依依不捨的抬起上身，有些心疼的望著滿臉通紅的蹙著眉的冬兵張開紅腫濕亮的唇瓣急促喘息的模樣。

「你還好嗎？」

「嗯……哈啊……我還以為你要悶死我……」冬兵點了點頭，望向史蒂夫，接著瞇起了雙眼，舔了舔嘴唇，扭動著腰，在看到史蒂夫因刺激而皺起眉的表情，笑得像是在誘惑他，「用嘴悶死我也行，但我想你應該更喜歡用這個操死我……？」

「巴奇！」史蒂夫臉紅了起來，但喊出的抗議卻帶著恐懼，「別說什麼死不死的！即使是開玩笑也不行！」

「……你這笨蛋……」冬兵愣了一下，旋即綻放出燦爛的笑容，雙頰滿是喜悅與興奮的紅潮，輕聲嘟噥，「有你跟三隻小鬼在，我怎麼能死？更何況他們三個還在吃奶……」

剛才還沉溺在情慾中，但腦海中想起了三個小寶寶，冬兵的胸脯情不自禁的脹痛了起來，身體也跟著瑟縮了一下，察覺到冬兵的變化，史蒂夫連忙問道：「你怎麼了？」

冬兵笑了笑，將手放到自己的胸前，稍揉了一下，有些紅著臉的低聲說道：「想起小東西們……胸部有些發脹……」

冬兵說不出脹奶兩個字，但是史蒂夫也立刻明白了，他猛地低頭望去，在身上薄薄的半透明黑紗下，冬兵雙乳上的胸罩，特別是兩邊的突起上，乳白色的汁液滲透過黑色的布料、甚至薄紗，並散發著誘人的香甜奶香，史蒂夫想也沒想的就低下頭，隔著布料含住了冬兵的乳尖，在冬兵的喘息呻吟中，大口的吸吮著甜美的汁液。

「別……嗯嗯……別吸……這是他們的……不是給你的……」

冬兵帶著鼻音的軟黏抗議反而讓史蒂夫吸得更用力，還用上了牙齒輕輕的啃，冬兵只感到一陣一陣的電流，來自胸脯內自身的乳汁被吸走的麻癢感讓他渾身酸軟，無力的癱在地上，只能放縱史蒂夫啃咬、吸吮著自己的乳尖，並緩慢挺動著臀部進行抽插。

「你的全部都是我的……巴奇……都是我的……」

邊說著，史蒂夫邊舔吸著冬兵的乳尖，並用雙手愛撫著他，下身溫柔的抽插讓冬兵身體上下輕輕搖晃，彷彿身處搖籃般的舒適快感讓冬兵舒服的閉上眼睛，不是很認真的抗議，「你……別……別告訴我你是在吃醋……啊……啊……」

沒想到史蒂夫臉不紅氣不喘的坦率承認，「我是吃醋……」

冬兵驚訝的看向史蒂夫，「他……他們是你的孩子……」

「也是你的，」史蒂夫抬起眼，牙齒輕咬著溼答答的突起，看著冬兵顫抖著的模樣，認真的說道：「他們三個都是我們的孩子……是我們愛的結晶。」

「那……那你還……」

「嗯，我知道……但我就是吃醋……吃每一個我以外的人的醋。」

低聲說著，史蒂夫忽然加重了下身抽插的速度跟力道，緊緊將嬌小的冬兵圈在懷中，臉埋在冬兵的胸前，只有腰臀瘋狂的擺動著，猶如野獸般大力操幹著他的伴侶。

史蒂夫的抽插是那麼的猛烈，很快的，小小的黑貓就被巨大的金毛獵犬操得哭不出聲，疼痛與快感已經超載，被狠狠抽插著的下身近乎麻木，酸軟無力，只能隨著對方的激烈抽插而搖晃著身軀。

在冬兵又一次的低泣著抽搐著身體高潮後，因為被緊縮的肉壁絞得頭皮發麻的史蒂夫終於放過了冬兵那被蹂躪得紅腫並沾染著乳白色汁液及唾液的粉紅肉粒，抬起上身抵著冬兵的膝蓋窩，全力衝刺，直到一次淺淺抽出後，又重又深的撞入，再度將自身的滾燙精液全部送入冬兵痙攣的子宮內。

緊抱著冬兵微微顫抖著的身體，沉浸在愉悅的空白一會後，史蒂夫才依依不捨的從冬兵體內抽出。

看著從合不攏的紅腫穴口內泊泊流出的白濁，史蒂夫內心感到了幸福的滿足感，伸出手，溫柔深情的撫摸著冬兵濕熱的臉頰。

感受到臉頰上手掌的溫度，身體因未退的餘韻而依然一顫一顫的冬兵低喘著，眨了眨渙散的濕潤眼神，露出恍惚而幸福的笑容。

冬兵的笑容讓史蒂夫覺得胸口像是被撞擊了一下，難以言喻的幸福感包裹著他，並湧上了他的眼眶，溫熱的液體沾濕了他的臉頰，他無法抑止全身的顫抖，緊緊將冬兵擁入懷中。

他懷中這隻小小的黑貓是他無可取代的摯愛，他不會再讓任何人分開他們，這一次，他絕對會用盡所有能力，去守護他與他們的孩子。

胸口滿溢而出的幸福感讓史蒂夫猛搖著尾巴，壓抑著激動的情緒輕輕的在意識模糊的冬兵耳邊柔聲傾訴。

「……我愛你，巴奇……這一次……我絕對永遠、永遠都會守著你。」

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ？

 

 

＿＿＿

 

我覺得到這邊應該可以標完結了......  
（不過要是我想到什麼特殊玩法大概會再回來寫吧XD


	8. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為想到特殊玩法，所以就回來了（。
> 
> 獸耳＋ABO＋生子＋捏肉球梗、還有同時奶寶寶跟盾汪梗
> 
> 有點汙，還請慎入（就當作是夫夫之間的情趣

＿＿＿

 

 

將睡著的鬆餅放到嬰兒床裡，冬兵彎下腰看著小肚子吃得圓滾滾，正睡得很熟的三隻小毛球，浮現著幸福笑容的史蒂夫從身後抱著冬兵，由於兩人的體型差，史蒂夫幾乎是將他圈在懷中，下巴抵著冬兵的頭頂，越過他的頭，一同望著他們的三個孩子。

距離冬兵生產已經兩個多月，三隻小寶寶都大了很多，好奇心跟精力都很旺盛，甚至會趁他們倆不注意的時候爬出嬰兒床到處亂跑，所以有時候史蒂夫跟冬兵想要親熱還必須要把房門關好，以免被孩子們撞見。

不過基本上除了活力十足以外，他們的孩子們都很乖，也不常哭鬧，而像現在這樣睡得四腳朝天更是可愛得宛如小天使，冬兵忍不住伸出手捏了捏他們手上粉紅色的小肉球，軟綿又Ｑ彈的觸感讓冬兵臉上難得的浮現起放鬆笑容。

忽然間，有種奇妙的既視感在冬兵心中湧起，他覺得過去好像也捏過誰的肉球，雖然他記得不是很清楚，但有個模糊的映像在他的腦海中若隱若現，似乎同樣也是小小的金毛……

「你還是喜歡捏肉球。」

史蒂夫在他耳邊彷彿很懷念似的低語聲讓冬兵回過頭，望向從身後抱著自己，毛茸茸的尾巴輕輕左右搖晃的史蒂夫，輕聲應道：「我？」

「嗯，你以前在我還小的時候，就喜歡抱著我……像我現在抱著你這樣，捏我的肉球。」史蒂夫緊擁著冬兵，微笑牽起他的手，將兩人手掌相疊，「你還常常跟我說，就算我長大，也要讓繼續讓你捏我的肉球。」

那麼說起來……好像真的有這回事。雖然他現在腦中所擁有的只是模糊的印象。

兩人相疊的掌心輕輕磨蹭著，冬兵往後靠在史蒂夫的胸前，感受著與剛才那些粉紅小手完全截然不同的感觸，喃喃嘟噥著：「你的肉球比那三個毛團粗糙好多……」

「沒辦法，因為我已經是成犬了……」

史蒂夫無奈的笑了笑，接著十指突然扣住冬兵的手將他拉得更近，兩人下身因此相貼在一起。

看著冬兵驚訝的表情，史蒂夫壓低了聲音，笑得一點都不像個好人……或者該說乖狗狗，「或者你想要……捏我下面的肉球？」

出乎意料的黃腔讓冬兵一愣，隨即從史蒂夫的表情及下身腫脹發熱的質量中反應過來，用手肘大力撞了史蒂夫的腹部一下，滿臉通紅的吼了一聲：「滾！誰他媽要捏你的肉球！」

但史蒂夫只是吃痛的皺起了眉並沒有鬆開他，反而抱得更緊。看了一眼抵在自己股間的史蒂夫高聳的分身，冬兵臉更紅了，無意識的吞了一口口水，抬起頭瞪向他，繼續罵道：「而且你這根本不是肉球！你這他媽是……」

「噓……」但冬兵還沒罵完，就被史蒂夫用唇將後面的話堵在了喉嚨裡，「你這樣會吵到他們……」

一開始冬兵還在史蒂夫懷中掙扎，但很快的，在史蒂夫舔拭著他敏感的口腔黏膜並攪弄著內部時，冬兵的身軀就不聽使喚的癱軟了下來，原本豎起的尾巴跟耳朵也往下垂，並微微顫抖著。

「嗚喵……」

當史蒂夫終於放開冬兵時，他已經被吻得上氣不接下氣，大口喘了幾口氣，冬兵舔過自己紅嫩濕亮的嘴唇，將溢出的唾液嚥下後，一雙水潤的灰藍瞪著把他吻得渾身燥熱氣喘不已的犯人。

冬兵瞪視著史蒂夫的濕潤眼神不只沒起到嚇阻之力，反而更加挑起史蒂夫內心的慾望，讓他情不自禁地將手繞到冬兵的腰間，讓他倆的下身互相摩擦，開口說出下流的話語：「你不想捏我的……那我捏你的可以嗎？」

「不可以！你……」臉一陣紅一陣白，冬兵又想破口大罵，然而史蒂夫努了努下巴，指向嬰兒床的態勢讓他慌忙閉上了嘴。

將眼神在熟睡的寶寶們以及滿臉笑容的史蒂夫間來回，胸中一口怨氣無處發洩的冬兵，只能脹紅了臉惡狠狠的瞪著史蒂夫，咬牙切齒的小聲怒罵：「你這混帳……！」

但史蒂夫只是笑得很愉快的用單手抱起了氣呼呼的冬兵，無視尾巴拍打以及爪子搔抓著自己手臂的小小疼痛，關上了嬰兒房裡的燈並關上門後回到了他們自己的房間，將冬兵放到了床上，在他才剛用手肘撐起上身的瞬間就俯身吻上了他敞開的唇。

「嗯嗯……」

被史蒂夫壓在床上吻得氣息紊亂的冬兵只能癱軟了身體，甚至主動屈起雙膝，將雙腿往兩旁張開，任由史蒂夫輕而易舉的脫去自己的衣物，對自己上下其手。

史蒂夫的手輕柔的包覆上冬兵那跟Alpha比起來顯得小巧可愛的性器，以適當的力道上下套弄著，鮮明且直接的快感讓冬兵低吟著，下意識的弓起了腰，淫蕩的搖晃著。

隨著史蒂夫帶給他的刺激，冬兵可以感覺得到自己體內的Omega器官正在開始生癢發疼，並痙攣著分泌出愛液，為了接納他的Alpha而做出準備。

看著半透明的香甜汁液緩緩流出收縮著的穴口，史蒂夫彎起了嘴角，毫不客氣的將中指刺了進去，異物入侵的酸脹疼痛及隨之而來的酥麻快感讓冬兵身軀震了一下，揪緊了床單低嘆出綿長而濕熱的呻吟，由於內部已濕潤柔軟，史蒂夫的手指毫無阻力一口氣整根沒入了那狹小的甬道內。

溫暖濕軟的肉壁蠕動著，溫柔的包裹著史蒂夫的手指，熱情的迎接他的入侵，由於冬兵的肉體是如此熱烈的歡迎他的Alpha，史蒂夫的手指很快就追加了第二根第三根，在緊緻的內裡抽送擴張，還帶出了不少的水，沾濕在史蒂夫的手及床單上。

「喵啊……！」

快感越來越強烈，史蒂夫的握著冬兵陰莖及在小穴內擺動的指腹同時抵在冬兵最敏感的部位的同時，體內擁上的浪潮蓋過了冬兵，迫使他仰起頭發出帶著哭腔的尖叫，抽搐著達到了高潮。

從那因高潮而不時收縮著絞住他手指的溫熱肉壁內抽了出來，史蒂夫抱起冬兵痙攣的腰，用自己早已硬到發燙的粗熱抵在冬兵股縫間那處流著水的紅嫩入口，低沉著因慾望而沙啞的嗓音。

「我可以嗎？巴奇……」

冬兵張著因生理性的淚水而濕潤的藍眼，咬了一下嘴唇，伴隨著濕熱的喘息吐露出像是甜蜜的抱怨，又像是放蕩的邀約，「少……少給我來這一套……嗯喵……快進來就對了……」

就在得到允諾的史蒂夫迫不及待的扶著自己碩大的陰莖對準冬兵小小的穴口準備插入的瞬間，一聲細微而尖細的嗚咽聲突然從他們的房門口傳來，讓兩人的身軀同時大大一震，僵硬得往門口看去。

「……奶……奶油？」史蒂夫驚愕慌亂的呼喚著出現在他們房門口的小小不速之客。

他們的次男，史蒂夫縮小版的小小金毛正站在門口眨著一雙無辜又委屈的藍眼睛盯著他們。

愣了幾秒鐘，冬兵馬上回過神，一邊在心裡對傻愣著的史蒂夫大聲抱怨，叫你不把門關好！一邊又羞又窘的瞪著動搖的史蒂夫，然後用力推開了他，撐起上身坐了起來。

奶油不懂他打擾到了他的父母正在做什麼好事，他只是摸著自己的肚子，搖搖晃晃的走向他們兩人的床邊。

突如其來的狀況讓史蒂夫只好趕緊壓下自己滿腔的慾火，掀起了床單蓋住他倆人全裸且潮濕不堪的下身，等著奶油用著小短腿搖搖晃晃的走到床邊後將手伸到床下抱起了奶油。

「你怎麼跑來了？」柔聲問著，冬兵從史蒂夫手中接過了奶油，被抱起的奶油立刻朝著冬兵飽滿的胸脯伸出手，小手在空中胡亂揮舞著，發出嗚嗚的叫聲。

「……肚子餓了？」

看出奶油的意圖，冬兵將他溫柔而安穩的抱在手臂中，看著他吸住自己的乳頭，大口喝著奶。

一旁的史蒂夫安靜的看了一會，突然低下頭將嘴湊到了冬兵另一邊的乳頭上，張嘴含住。

「喵！？」比起小幼犬的吸吮來得更加強力的刺激讓冬兵驚叫了一聲，立刻滿臉通紅的揪住了史蒂夫的金髮，難以置信的小聲低吼：「你……你發什麼神經！？」

但史蒂夫無動於衷，一雙閃著異樣光芒的藍眼直直盯著冬兵，用舌頭捲動著散發著甜美奶香的小小肉粒用力吸著冬兵右邊的乳頭，甚至還用牙齒輕輕的啃咬著。

被吸得渾身酥麻卻又因為抱著奶油不好發作的冬兵只好咬住下唇，伸出出爪子抵在史蒂夫的臉旁，紅著臉輕聲威脅道：「……可惡……你……你想吸就吸……不過只能吸不能做別的事！不然我就抓花你的臉！」

點了點頭，史蒂夫笑瞇了眼，享用著冬兵美味的奶水，因為他知道冬兵從來不曾真的抓花他的臉。

於是一直到奶油吃飽為止，冬兵都處在羞憤的恥辱快感中，拼命壓抑著不讓自己在孩子面前發出淫叫聲。

在史蒂夫將吃飽睡著的奶油抱回嬰兒房，回到他們自己的房間時，冬兵已經蓋上了被單，背對著他，用拒絕的背影表達出他內心的不爽。

史蒂夫這次記得將門關好，快步走回床邊，爬上床將手放在側躺著的冬兵的左臂上，輕輕撫摸，並低聲呼喚他的伴侶，「巴奇……」

然而冬兵依然背對著他，豎起了全身的毛，低聲吼著：「我他媽今晚不幹了！」

他不敢相信史蒂夫居然在孩子面前做出這種羞恥的行為，跟小孩搶奶吃什麼的……冬兵越想越羞憤，露在床單外的尾巴也不禁上下拍打著床單。

「沒問題，巴奇，你不幹沒關係，」然而史蒂夫卻只是爽快的回應，接著一把掀開了床單，笑咪咪的抓住了因驚嚇而炸毛的冬兵的尾巴，然後將一瞬間就軟下來的小黑貓抱起，臉不紅氣不喘的宣告：「本來就是我在幹你。」

「你……喵……喵……喵啊啊啊！！」

徒勞無功的抵抗了一會後，在被史蒂夫用力緊抱著，被迫坐到他的大腿上，從下而上火熱的凶器貫穿的時候，冬兵只能仰起頭弓起身子，因強烈的快感而高聲尖叫。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ？

 

＿＿＿

 

 

就像這樣，只要想到什麼特殊玩法我就會回來填這個系列XD  
他們會一直過著性福快樂的生活的XD


	9. 【盾冬】Feelings of a Tail (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬喵太無聊了打算幫盾汪口一發但是因為有人闖入結果沒成功的輕鬆小品（。
> 
> 獸耳＋ABO＋生子＋甜膩膩的汪喵夫夫生活

＿＿＿

 

 

在位於神盾局內部高層，可以眺望著透明玻璃窗外的空景的一處小型待客室中外，靠著窗邊的長型棕紅色沙發上，許久未曾離開他們家裡到外頭去的冬兵被史蒂夫抱在懷中，坐在他的大腿間，一臉無趣的搖晃著長長的尾巴啪啪地拍打著史蒂夫的大腿。

就算冬兵沒說出口，史蒂夫也完全可以從他伴侶的舉動看得出來他現在非常無聊。

整片落地窗外的空景很漂亮，但已經看了一個小時以上的冬兵在史蒂夫的懷中不安分的動來動去，一會伸懶腰、一會打呵欠、一會舔自己的手、一會將臉靠在史蒂夫的胸前摩蹭、一會抓起史蒂夫的手輕輕啃咬。

有幾次冬兵差點就要掉到椅子下面，還好史蒂夫眼明手快，一把抓住他的尾巴將他撈起，放到自己的大腿上，把頭靠在他的頭頂上。

每次剛被抓住尾巴的冬兵都會暫時乖乖的（正確來說是是因為敏感處被刺激而軟化）待在史蒂夫的大腿上，但沒多久就又開始坐立難安，在史蒂夫的懷中扭動，喵哼哼的直叫。

史蒂夫沒有出聲阻止冬兵猶如好動兒般的舉動，也不覺得身為三個已三個月大的孩子們的母親，卻依然像隻小貓咪般躁動的冬兵有什麼不對，相反的，史蒂夫打從心底認為冬兵實在太可愛了，忍不住笑得像是傻大汪。

現在他們兩人會在這裡是為了等待神盾局對史蒂夫以及冬兵復職的審核。

由於他們三個小孩都已經斷奶（到後期冬兵的奶水幾乎主要都進了史蒂夫的肚子裡）在家好好休息照顧孩子們三個多月的史蒂夫跟冬兵終於能夠回到工作崗位上。於是在山姆的幫忙下找了理想的托兒所，並將三個小孩都交代好了之後，史蒂夫就帶著冬兵來到了神盾局。

昨天他們都已經在布魯斯那裡做過了體檢，證明兩人的身體狀況相當健康。還有戰鬥能力的考驗也以非常優秀的成績通過。現在只剩下尼克的評估，等到確定通過後，他們倆人就將再度回歸神盾局以及復仇者聯盟，再次以美國隊長及他的副手的身分活躍。

然而他們已經在這裡等了一個多小時了，桌上的咖啡都涼掉了卻還沒有任何消息。

「……史蒂夫。」

「嗯？」

史蒂夫低下頭，微笑望著被他自己圈在懷中的小黑貓。

「為什麼那麼久？」稍微偏過頭，冬兵豎起了耳朵面對著史蒂夫的方向，噘起嘴唇不太高興地問道：「還要多久？」

懷中的小黑貓歪著頭跟耳朵，雙眉下垂成八字型眨巴眨巴的望著自己的可愛模樣讓史蒂夫瞬間心臟受到了直擊的傷害。忍不住渾身顫抖，發出奇妙的呻吟，彎下腰抱緊了冬兵，磨蹭著他的臉拼命搖著尾巴。

「我也不知道，巴奇！我只知道你好可愛！」

「笨、笨蛋！」冬兵脹紅了臉，又氣又羞的擺晃著豎起的耳朵及尾巴在史蒂夫懷中扭動掙扎，「士兵才不需要可愛！」

但史蒂夫堅實的懷抱及健壯的手臂以強而有力卻又不會讓冬兵感到不適的溫柔力道環著他，冬兵掙扎了一會後發現沒有用，只好氣喘吁吁的停下動作，脹紅了臉瞪著滿臉笑容的史蒂夫。

「但是你真的很可愛，我從來不說謊的。」

史蒂夫誠懇的笑容以及發自內心的話語讓冬兵內心暖暖癢癢的，情不自禁低下頭，任由垂下的前髮遮住他那紅通通的臉頰，抿了抿嘴唇，小聲說道：「……你一定是眼睛有毛病才會覺得我可愛……臭小子……」

「那我想我這個毛病永遠不會痊癒了。」史蒂夫像是在開玩笑般的笑著，眼神卻相當認真，溫柔的抱起害羞的小黑貓，低頭吻了他溫軟的嘴唇。

身體微微一顫，冬兵閉上雙眼，順從的承受史蒂夫的唇在自己唇上擠壓的熱度，在史蒂夫發出了輕輕的水聲將唇離開了他之後，全身都紅了起來的冬兵才張開紅潤的唇瓣，極為輕聲細語的說：「……我也……希望你眼睛的毛病永遠不要好……」

再一次的，史蒂夫再次感受到了心臟宛如被甜蜜的蜂蜜糖漿洪水衝擊的滋味，什麼都說不出來，只能激動的抱起冬兵不斷吻著他的唇、他的鼻、他的眼、他的臉。

「嗯……嗯……」冬兵被吻得渾身酥麻軟綿，身軀微顫，在史蒂夫狂吻著他的空隙間低喘出甜蜜的嘆息。

好不容易史蒂夫停止了熱烈的吻，改將冬兵抱在胸前，溫柔撫摸著他的背，被摸得舒舒服服的冬兵忍不住蹭著史蒂夫的胸膛，瞇著眼發出呼嚕嚕的呻吟。

忽然間，冬兵心底升起了異樣的感覺，當他低下了頭看到史蒂夫股間的腫脹時，不禁驚愕的目瞪口呆，「你……你怎麼硬了……！」

史蒂夫困擾的抓了抓頭，有些不好意思紅了臉，「抱歉……但是你真的太可愛……」

冬兵盯著史蒂夫，眼波流轉著，緋紅的臉上表情似笑非笑，「這裡是神盾局……又有那麼一大片落地窗……」

「我知道……我去一下廁所好了……」

就在史蒂夫苦笑著將冬兵放到了他旁邊的沙發上，站起身的瞬間。

「……不要。」冬兵突然伸出爪子揪住了史蒂夫的衣襬，低垂著頭，只露出紅透了的耳根，「我用嘴來幫你。」

「巴奇！？」冬兵出乎意料的發言讓史蒂夫難以置信的瞪大了雙眼，「但……你剛剛也說過了，這裡是神盾局……到處都是監視器……」

「你抱著我……將我圈起來……盾牌蓋著監視器就拍不到了……」

望著低垂著頭不敢抬起來的冬兵的頭頂上顫抖的耳朵，目瞪口呆的史蒂夫捏了一把自己臉頰的肉，簡直不敢相信自己的好運。

對於他倆之間的性事，冬兵本來就很少主動表示想要（雖然肉體總是坦率又敏感的享受）而給史蒂夫口淫什麼的更是從來不曾有過。

然而如今冬兵居然自己開口說要用嘴幫他！管他這裡是哪裡，面對天上掉下來的美味餡餅，史蒂夫根本不可能、也不想拒絕這個一旦錯過下次不知何時才會造訪的機會。

於是史蒂夫趕緊點頭如搗蒜，重新坐回沙發上，將依然低著頭，垂著耳朵及尾巴的冬兵抱到自己的大腿間，舉起一旁的盾牌擋在他的後方。

跪在史蒂夫大腿間的冬兵用有些顫抖的雙手笨拙的拉下了褲擋的拉鍊後，幾乎就要蹦出內褲的慾望就展現在他眼前，散發著高熱。在冬兵將內褲扯到一旁後，出現在眼前那根幾乎跟他的手臂差不多長的龐然大物讓他忍不住吞了吞口水，渾身竟升起一陣燥熱。

「……你真的願意嗎，巴奇？」看著冬兵抖動著的耳朵及尾巴，史蒂夫擔心的問：「如果沒……」

「我可以。」但冬兵只是倔著臉，然後用兩隻手握住了史蒂夫的粗熱。

敏感的性器被柔滑的掌心包覆住的快感使得史蒂夫悶哼了一聲，不再說什麼，只是伸出手撫摸著冬兵柔軟的頭髮，鼓勵著他。

史蒂夫的陰莖是如此的粗硬、巨大，熱得幾乎要燙傷冬兵的手，一想到這根玩意就是每次都捅進他的體內，撞開他的子宮，操得他又痛又爽的凶器，冬兵的下腹內就突然一陣酸疼，慢慢升起酥麻的熱流，一點一點的爬上他的頭頂。

情不自禁地急促低喘了幾聲，冬兵甩了甩頭，抖動著身體，將內心的渴望暫時拋在腦後，慢慢的將嘴湊近那根大得他兩隻手都幾乎握不住的高聳肉柱，伸出小巧濕熱的舌尖，舔了舔後皺起了眉心小聲嘟噥：「苦苦鹹鹹的……」

「你的倒是很甜。」

「閉嘴！」

就在冬兵滿臉通紅的瞪了笑容滿面說著噁心話的史蒂夫一眼，低沉著嗓音斥了一聲後，緊張的張開了他那紅潤溫軟的唇瓣，眼看就要將頭部含入自己口腔的瞬間。

「不好意思，讓你們久等了。」

隨著一聲渾厚的道歉聲，接待室的門突然滑開了來，一身黑衣裝扮、戴著單眼眼罩的蜜獾手裡拿著一台薄如紙張的平板電腦走了進來。

當他從平板電腦上抬起頭看到冒著冷汗面露詭異神色的史蒂夫，以及立在他膝蓋上遮住他整個胸腹的盾牌，還有從盾牌後方露出，低垂在史蒂夫腿上的黑色貓尾，先是愣了一下，然後別有深意的牽起嘴角，「……我打擾到你們什麼了嗎？」

「……不，沒有……」史蒂夫斜眼看著尼克，不知該生氣還是該羞愧，再加上欲求中途被打擾，整個人顯得舉止有些怪異，輕輕拍了拍冬兵的屁股，「巴奇等得太累了所以睡著了，我讓他睡在我的大腿上。」

「很好，那就叫醒他。」尼克仰起下巴，將平板電腦放在桌上，「這是關於你們的重要訊息，你們兩個都得聽。」

「了解……巴奇，起來吧，尼克來了。」

在史蒂夫輕輕搖晃下，費了一番功夫才幫史蒂夫把還硬邦邦熱騰騰的老二塞回褲擋裡的冬兵從盾牌下探出了頭，紅著臉一臉不悅的瞪著故意笑得慈祥和藹的尼克。

媽的，這傢伙搞什麼鬼早不來晚不來偏偏挑在這種時候，該不會是故意的吧。

一邊在心中抱怨，冬兵跳下了史蒂夫的大腿，雙手抱胸坐到一旁，看著窗外不發一語。

尼克的說明很快就結束，結論是他們確定明天開始就能正式接受任務，而且依照他們兩人的希望，他們將沿襲之前的安排，基本上沒有意外都會是兩人一組出動，主要任務都會與九頭蛇有關。

在確認復職後，史蒂夫跟冬兵離開神盾局第一件事，就是直奔最近的小旅館。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深夜偷偷來一發盾汪冬喵的PwP，好久沒寫盾汪冬喵了，寫得很開心XD
> 
> 動物AU、獸耳獸尾、體型差、ABO、生子、產乳、女裝等各種雷，還請注意。
> 
> 確定什麼樣的盾冬都能吃再點吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

「……巴奇？」

一手握著門把，瞠目結舌地站在自家的臥室門口，身為金毛獵犬的史蒂夫尾巴跟耳朵都豎了起來，不敢置信地盯著眼前的景象。

他的伴侶，美國短毛黑貓冬兵－－史蒂夫都叫他巴奇－－正坐在床上，低垂著頭，抱著他們的粉紅色心型枕頭，將紅通通的臉埋在枕頭上，只抬起出了一雙閃著水光的濕潤眼眸看著史蒂夫，並將抱枕寫著大大的『YES』字樣的那一面對著史蒂夫。

最讓史蒂夫震驚的是冬兵的模樣－－他相對於史蒂夫來說相當嬌小的的身體只套著一襲黑紗連身睡衣裙，披散著及肩的長髮，黑色的貓耳往後貼著頭頂的棕色髮絲，尾巴從裙中探出，並垂在大腿旁，微微顫抖。

水亮的眼珠轉動著，冬兵看向地面又看向旁邊，最後才移回史蒂夫臉上，那雙發直的藍色眼眸讓冬兵羞恥得幾乎想要立刻逃離現場，但他不安又緊張地咬了咬下唇，猶豫了許久，終於還是鼓起了勇氣開口。

「……現在，孩子們都不在了……家裡只有我們……我們……好久沒有……如果你想要……」

冬兵斷斷續續的聲音相當微弱，卻如雷貫耳地穿進了史蒂夫的心裡。

當意會過來冬兵是在對自己做出邀請的瞬間，史蒂夫原本因驚愕而高高豎起的尾巴幾乎像是全速運轉的扇風機那般拼命搖動著，很明顯地展示出他現在的興奮狀態。

看到史蒂夫亢奮的模樣，冬兵的尾巴一震，顫抖得更加厲害了，一個站在門口、一個坐在床上，兩人的尾巴形成了強烈的對比。

除了被譽為靈魂之窗的眼睛以外，對身為哺乳類的他們來說，尾巴是最能夠坦率表達出情緒的部位。

「巴奇、巴奇！」

看到冬兵雙手揪緊了抱枕，臉幾乎埋進了枕頭裡，卻沒有逃走，史蒂夫再也忍不住內心的感動與欣喜，一個箭步衝了上去，連著抱枕一起將冬兵抱了起來，在他發燙的紅臉上又舔又吻。

「真的可以嗎？」史蒂夫嘴裡那麼問，手卻已鑽進了冬兵的裙裡，並在已有些濕意的溫軟臀部間撫摩著，「你現在還不是發情期……」

「……嗯……」當敏感的尾巴根部被輕輕握住時，冬兵像是被電到似的顫了一下，嘆出甜蜜的低吟，聆聽著耳邊史蒂夫快速博動的有力心跳，冬兵輕輕點了點頭，「反正我早就習慣你了……」

雖然至今依然沒有恢復記憶，而且基於難以啟齒的心理因素所以從來沒對史蒂夫說過，但不管是身體還是心靈，冬兵早就完全屬於史蒂夫的了，不然他也不會為了安慰史蒂夫而出此下策了。

自從生了三個孩子之後，冬兵就沒再進入過發情期，由於他們之間相差甚多的體型差異，所以為了避免傷害到冬兵，在性事方面史蒂夫算是相當克制，特別是在孩子們斷奶，他們一起回到神盾局以後，他們之間的交合大概是平均一周一次的頻率。

冬兵自己對於這點並沒什麼特別意見，雖然的確他們體型差得很多，所以剛進入時都難免還是會疼痛，但冬兵覺得跟都會帶給自己一種打從心底被填滿的充實。

而且冬兵很喜歡與史蒂夫做愛，更正確來說，是被史蒂夫碰觸的感受－－雖然心理微妙的情愫讓他很難坦率說出口。

要不是為了讓因孩子們的離巢而難過的史蒂夫能稍微開心點，冬兵才不會做出穿上女裝（還是這種帶著情色意味的薄紗連身裙）主動誘惑史蒂夫的行為。

自從冬兵替史蒂夫生下了蜂蜜、奶油、鬆餅三個孩子，並在休息一段時間後重新跟史蒂夫一同回到神盾局工作之後，時間已匆匆過了兩年。

幼貓幼犬們的成長超乎想像的快，轉眼間，本來還只是巴掌大小的幼崽們都已成年，並各自擁有一片天。

在孩子們陸陸續續離開家獨立之後，這個家突然變得空蕩蕩的。

就連冬兵自己也難免寂寞，更不用說史蒂夫了，但為了給孩子們自由的未來，他在孩子們面前都裝作若無其事，只有在面對冬兵的時候史蒂夫才會顯露出寂寞的表情，他的所有脆弱都只展現在冬兵面前。

對於史蒂夫的失落冬兵看在眼裡，疼在心裡，於是他想，也許想辦法給史蒂夫多生幾個孩子會是個好方法。

冬兵比誰都了解史蒂夫有多愛自己，還有與他們兩人都流有同樣血液的孩子們，那麼，也就是說，要讓史蒂夫開心，最好的方法或許就是讓史蒂夫盡情地操自己，然後用精液灌滿自己的Omega器官，好讓自己能再度懷上史蒂夫的孩子。

這樣一來，史蒂夫一定會很開心。

冬兵不懂，其實只要他本身存在於史蒂夫身旁，對史蒂夫來說就是最能讓他開心的事了，性跟孩子其實都只是附加價值－－當然，這些附加價值也是無可取代的無價之寶就是了。

壓抑著內心的激情與亢奮，史蒂夫一邊吻著冬兵，一邊輕輕地將他壓往床上，然後抓住他懷中的抱枕，將它丟向一旁。

明亮的燈光下，失去了抱枕做為遮掩，除了黑紗連身裙外什麼都沒穿的冬兵赤裸的身軀在黑色薄紗內若隱若現，吸引著史蒂夫的目光，讓他無法從這個世界上最美好的景象移開視線。

凝視著冬兵發紅的肌膚、濕潤的眼眸、下垂顫抖的尾巴跟耳朵、微微顫慄著的乳尖以及股間的鼓脹，當看到冬兵半勃起的前端竟浸濕了黑色薄紗時，史蒂夫不禁內心一盪，俯身張口隔著薄紗輕輕含住了冬兵胸前突起的肉粒，並伸手在薄紗上撫揉著冬兵小巧的性器。

「唔、喵……」

如電流般的刺激讓冬兵縮起了身子，內部器官也情不自禁地收縮著，因渴望而發疼，隨著史蒂夫熟練地愛撫著冬兵，難以言喻的快感讓冬兵難耐地扭動著身子，即使不是發情期卻也本能地從體內分泌大量的愛液，並一吐一吐地從後穴中湧出，濕透了他的下身、薄紗、尾巴跟床單，就連史蒂夫撫弄著冬兵性器的手也沾染了不少的溫熱愛液。

「舒服嗎？」

雖然冬兵緊閉著雙眼搖頭，但他肉體卻相當率直的做出反應，而他自己肉體的反應又讓他自己因羞恥而滿臉通紅，咬著下唇，任由耳朵與尾巴顫抖著，讓史蒂夫打從心底覺得冬兵很可愛，忍不住勾起了嘴角，更加賣力地愛撫著冬兵。

在史蒂夫口手並用的上下挑弄下，冬兵很快就抽搐著身子射出了白濁。吻著大口喘氣的冬兵，史蒂夫像是被吸引過去似的，在揉捏了冬兵尾巴根部及臀肉幾下後，就將手指插入了冬兵又濕又熱的後穴內。

「啊！」

盡管異物感讓冬兵皺起了眉，而且緊窄的甬道一如往常的狹小，但由於冬兵自體分泌的愛液，史蒂夫的手指進得相當順暢，包裹著手指的濕暖肉壁甚至可以用熱情來形容。

才剛在冬兵的內部抽送了幾下，雖然史蒂夫還想仔細擴張潤滑，但冬兵喘了幾口氣後，卻抱住了史蒂夫的手臂，並伸出腳在史蒂夫高高聳立的勃起上磨蹭，輕聲哀求：「……不用手指……就用你的大傢伙……直接捅進來……」

冬兵近乎大膽的邀請讓史蒂夫下腹一緊，抽出了手指，幾乎就想立刻抓起冬兵胡來的腳，往兩旁分開，然後狠狠地侵入他，但看著自己碩大的勃起，再看向冬兵小小的入口，怕傷到巴奇的擔心讓他有些猶豫，像個傻金毛那樣低頭望著冬兵，遲遲不敢下定決心。

史蒂夫當然明白冬兵的用心，也清楚他會這麼作都是為了讓自己開心，那麼，史蒂夫就更不應該為了一己私慾傷了他，在對冬兵的愛而產生的情慾與保護欲之間不斷掙扎的史蒂夫原本激動搖擺的尾巴也跟著垂了下來。

看著史蒂夫下垂的尾巴，大概揣測到了史蒂夫內心想法的冬兵又是好笑又是感動，舔了舔下唇，睜著一雙滿懷情慾的濕潤眼眸，主動分開了自己的雙腿，咬起濕搭搭的薄紗裙襬，掰開臀肉將那處又濕又紅的小小肉洞展示在史蒂夫面前。

「來吧……史蒂夫……」在史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼的注視中，冬兵死命忍著羞恥，甚至晃動著顫抖的尾巴，用頂端指著自己不住收縮並吐著水的小穴入口，對他做出指示與邀約：「灌、灌滿我……我的子宮……好讓我能生下你的孩子……」

天曉得冬兵是用了多大的決心才說出這句話，而這句話的魔力對史蒂夫來說又有多大，瞬間的靜默後，史蒂夫猶如猛獸般低吼了一聲，撲上前去，一把抱住了冬兵，對準了入口處狠狠一頂，猛力破開了冬兵。

「喵啊啊！」

盡管身心都早已做好了準備，但突然被粗大的火熱肉棒硬生生捅了開來，還是讓冬兵疼得仰頭尖叫，整個身子繃得緊緊的，就像一根拉滿了弦的弓，眼淚從他那睜得大大的眼中滾落緋紅的臉頰。

為了減輕冬兵肉體的負擔史蒂夫在進入最深處，感覺自己的龜頭頂到一處軟嫩的肉環之後就停了下來，等待冬兵的適應，他知道那是哪裡，由於他們之間體型的差異，史蒂夫總是能輕易地就頂到冬兵的子宮口。

雖然剛開始都會流血，但或許是冬兵的肉體已習慣了史蒂夫的巨大，除了剛進入時依然會感到疼痛以外，現在冬兵已經很少會流血了，就連撕扯般的疼都彷彿是種助興，讓冬兵渾身酥麻。

大口喘著氣，冬兵閉上了雙眼，將手抵在自己被插得凸起的小腹，感受內部最深處都被史蒂夫脹得滿滿的酸疼脹麻，說不出是快樂更多還是酸疼更多，抵在自己體內私密的小小入口處滾燙堅硬的感觸讓他無法抑止身軀的顫抖，淚水從緊閉的眼角不斷滑落，又被史蒂夫舔去。

「嗚喵……」維持著結合的姿勢靜靜抱在一起，一會後，冬兵輕輕嘆息，稍微睜開了眼，對史蒂夫說：「行了……你動吧……這裡是屬於你的……」

得到了冬兵的允許，史蒂夫開心地搖著尾巴，大力點著頭，然後俯身抱著冬兵挺動著腰臀開始了抽插。

隨著史蒂夫加快加重的律動，每當粗熱的堅挺摩擦柔嫩的肉壁而過，鈍圓的頭部頂撞著體內深處極度敏感的部位時，都會帶給冬兵隱隱作痛的強烈快感。

跟史蒂夫的作愛總是這樣，很疼卻又很舒服，最重要的是，冬兵能從史蒂夫對自己的熱情感覺得出來史蒂夫有多愛自己，照理說他們不同種族，冬兵的身體又比史蒂夫小得多，要跟自己做愛其實是件困難的事，但史蒂夫卻總是不厭其煩。

甚至有時還會跟自己的孩子吃醋，被劇烈搖晃的恍惚間，冬兵想起了當孩子們還沒斷奶時，史蒂夫總會跟孩子搶奶吃的回憶，想到這裡，冬兵忽然驚訝地感到自己的胸脯發脹，就好像是脹奶的感覺，但不可能，他現在不可能還能分泌奶水……

「喵……啊……」

然而胸前的薄紗被如白色的液體浸濕的事實提醒了冬兵，他居然因為被史蒂夫操……因為想到了當初被史蒂夫吸奶時的感覺而產乳了。

羞恥感伴隨著奇妙的快感猛烈襲來，令冬兵顫抖著下意識地擺動著手腳，拍打著史蒂夫的胸口想要逃離。

「巴奇……？」

但史蒂夫很快就發現了，低頭看著冬兵被薄紗摩得有些發紅的乳尖上滲出的白色液體，先是一愣，緊接著露出了滿面的笑容。

「你那麼想要生我的孩子？」

「……才……才不是……嗯嗯！」

無視冬兵的抗議，史蒂夫滿心歡喜地低頭輕咬著冬兵散發著甜美乳香的突起，一邊頂弄著他的內部器官一邊貪婪地吸吮著許久未曾品嚐到的香甜汁液。

在如此的雙重刺激下，冬兵很快就哭喊著再次被史蒂夫帶上了高潮，痙攣著的內部絞緊了史蒂夫，讓他在重重地衝撞了幾下後，將溫熱的精液撒入冬兵的子宮內。

沉浸在高潮的餘韻中的兩人抱在一起喘息著，不久，冬兵才察覺到，落在自己臉頰上的並不只是自己的淚水，忍不住睜開了眼睛。

眼前是史蒂夫幸福的笑容，但他的眼中卻不停地墜落大滴大滴的淚水。

史蒂夫笑著哭泣的模樣讓冬兵心又酸又疼，顧不得自己，趕緊伸手環抱住了史蒂夫，將臉埋在他的胸前，輕聲低語著承諾。

「不用擔心……史蒂夫……無論發生什麼事……我都不會離開你……所以別哭……」

「……巴奇……」

冬兵溫柔的話語讓史蒂夫哽咽了一聲後，除了緊緊擁抱著這個令他如此心愛的存在以外，再也說不出任何話來。

不知過了多久，他們才清理了身體，重新回到床上。

抱著冬兵小小的溫軟身軀，史蒂夫沉浸在幸福感中，閉上了眼睛。

夢中，史蒂夫回到了懷念的布魯克林，還是個少年貓的巴奇坐在床邊晃動著黑色的貓尾，睜著一雙含羞的眼對他笑著，說－－

『如果長大了，你還喜歡我，還記得你說過的這句話，我就答應你。』

朦朦朧朧之間，突然清晰地回到自己腦中的記憶讓史蒂夫突然從睡夢中驚醒，睜大了雙眼，一身冷汗。

對了，他答應過巴奇的，他怎麼忘記了？

而且還是在孩子都生了三個，還長大離家了的現在－－他曾經對巴奇求過婚，卻忘了對冬兵說。

他怎麼會如此糟糕？

看著懷中冬兵的睡臉，史蒂夫突然陷入了深深的自責中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

自己重看了一遍，發現問題很嚴重啊，居然孩子都生了盾汪還沒跟冬喵求婚！（


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久沒來更這一篇啦，今年是盾汪年，巴奇生日也快到了，所以就讓盾汪跟冬喵結婚典禮來做個完美Ending吧～
> 
> 擬動物再擬人、獸耳獸尾、體型差、ABO、生子等各種雷，雖然本篇沒肉，只是盾汪汪求婚記，不過還是請注意
> 
> 確定什麼樣的盾冬都能吃再點吧

＿＿＿

 

 

如果要問，究竟是什麼時候開始，史蒂夫就想要跟巴奇共度一生的話，答案是－－很久很久以前，布魯克林的一個平凡午後。

那時候的史蒂夫還只是一隻小小的金毛幼犬，體型甚至還比巴奇小得多的他時常臥病在床，而巴奇總是不厭其煩地陪伴著他、捏捏他的肉球，跟他說說說話。

在史蒂夫的童年記憶裡，最常想起的，就是巴奇握著自己手掌的觸感及體溫，以及在他臉上綻放的笑容。

雖然體弱多病又貧窮，但當時的生活大概可以說是他們命運多舛的人生中最平靜安穩的時候。

某一天，史蒂夫因感染病而併發了肺炎，高燒到幾乎沒有意識的他，只記得巴奇一直握著自己的手，在他耳邊不斷為他低聲祈禱、打氣的哽咽。

當史蒂夫終於恢復意識，還有些昏沉沉地躺在床上，轉頭看向一旁，巴奇就坐在床邊，握著他的手。

「你醒了，史蒂夫……」看到史蒂夫睜開了雙眼，巴奇立刻露出了如釋重負的笑容，將手伸到他額上，在確認高燒已退去後，關切地問，「還難受嗎？要不要喝點水？」

透過窗戶照進房裡的黃昏斜陽，將巴奇的臉染上橘紅色的色彩，當看見巴奇疲憊的面容，以及那雙望著自己的溫柔眼神中泛著淚光時，史蒂夫心裡突然一陣強烈的悸動。

「巴奇，我好喜歡你，跟我結婚，好嗎？」

在史蒂夫扯著乾澀的喉嚨，用低啞的聲音向巴奇那麼問時，並不是一時衝動，而是一種發自內心的盼望－－他是真的，想要與巴奇永遠在一起。

不知是因為害羞還是因為夕陽的照射，臉上泛著紅光的巴奇雙眼閃動著奇異的光采，凝視著史蒂夫許久後，慢慢搖晃著黑色的長尾，輕輕開口。

「……如果長大了，你還喜歡我，還記得你說過的這句話，我就答應你。」

那是在他們還沒長大，性別尚未分化，連什麼是發情期都不知道的時候，史蒂夫跟巴奇之間曾經發生過的一次求婚。

後來，發生了許多事，雖然他們第一次的發情期，是巴奇主動指導史蒂夫，甚至還教他怎麼在自己體內成結，但當他們被迫分開，歷經八十多年後才再次重逢，這次卻是太過於害怕會再一次失去巴奇而失控的史蒂夫半強迫地標記了失去記憶的巴奇。

盡管如此，巴奇卻依然願意留在他身邊，跟他一次又一次地結合，還跟史蒂夫生下了三胞胎，然而史蒂夫卻一直等到三個孩子都長大離開家後，才終於想起，他原來一直沒有跟巴奇結婚。

懊惱又歉疚的史蒂夫立刻就買好了戒指，打算馬上就跟巴奇求婚，但當他回家看著巴奇的睡臉，卻突然害怕了起來。

雖然巴奇現在跟他每天睡在一起，兩人之間也有了三個孩子，巴奇也承諾，無論發生什麼事，他都不會離開他身邊。

但，那是因為巴奇不記得史蒂夫曾經跟他有過什麼約定，就算巴奇自己恐怕都不記得了，但史蒂夫自己知道，他居然忘了他們之間曾經的約定。

因此，盡管他很想、也明白既然想起了就應當盡快行動，但對自己的憤怒跟失望又讓史蒂夫懷疑起自己究竟有什麼資格跟巴奇開口求婚。

於是兩相矛盾的心情下，內心不斷糾結的史蒂夫，只能暫時將求婚戒指藏在口袋裡。

就在史蒂夫猶豫不決的時候，時間已匆匆過了數月，眼看著巴奇的生日就要到了，史蒂夫終於下定了決心，要在巴奇結婚那天，向他求婚。

只是，下定決心後接下來史蒂夫又有了新的煩惱，那就是－－他該怎麼向巴奇求婚？

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

早春午後三時，紐約街頭戶外咖啡廳的一角。

一男一女的金毛獵犬跟一隻體型比他們小了許多的美國黑色短毛貓坐在加了遮陽傘的小圓桌邊，每人面前一杯拿鐵，身上各自圍著不同的圍巾及大衣，頭上戴著的軟呢帽及臉上的墨鏡也遮掩不住他們出眾的外貌。

他們是復仇者聯盟的領導者，代號美國隊長的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯跟他的副手代號冬兵的巴奇‧巴恩斯的三胞胎。

長得跟巴奇幾乎一模一樣的棕髮Omega黑貓，雖然體型比兩隻金毛小得多卻是長男，有個跟他的Omega信息素氣味一樣的名字『蜂蜜』；另外兩隻金毛獵犬裡，次男奶油遺傳他的Alpha父親，是個金髮藍眼的健壯Alpha；有著金髮綠眼，就像他們兩人融合體的么女鬆餅則是個高挑的Beta美女。

目前已經兩歲的的他們在成年後就都離開了家裡，蜂蜜從事戲劇方面的演藝工作、奶油在藝術大學擔任助教，鬆餅在美國退伍軍人事務部替老兵服務，各自擁有一片天的他們就算不回家也還是會時常聚在一起。

不過他們這一次會聚在一起，都是因為三天前，他們的父親史蒂夫突然拉了個只有他們三胞胎跟他自己的群組。他們一家五口平常雖然都用家族群組聯繫，但這次的訊息不好讓巴奇知道，所以史蒂夫另外拉了個群組，為了怎麼跟巴奇求婚的事宜，跟他們的三個孩子求助。

「沒想到爸跟媽居然一直都沒有結婚。」

蜂蜜一臉訝異，右爪握住攪拌棒在加了肉桂粉的香草拿鐵中緩緩攪動。

另外兩個的臉上也是難以置信的表情盯著自己手機通訊軟體中來自父親史蒂夫傳的訊息－－

【孩子們，我不知道我算不算是個好父親，但我肯定是個很糟糕的伴侶，那麼多年了，我一直忘了跟你們母親求婚，現在雖然可能太遲了但我還是決定好好彌補巴奇，我想在巴奇生日向他求婚，你們覺得用什麼方法最好？】

當看到他們一向溫吞老實的父親，難得用有些慌張的語氣，向他們詢問該怎麼求婚的訊息時，他們都很意外。

因為盡管史蒂夫跟巴奇的種族跟體型都有著巨大的差異，也聽說過他們之間有著許多一言難盡的複雜經歷，但在他們三人從小到大的成長記憶裡，他們的父母就是一對分不開的愛情鳥。

其實他們早早就離家獨自在外居住的原因之一，就是受不了他們父母日常放閃。

早在他們還只是小毛球的時候，就已經能深刻感受到父母之間對彼此的濃情蜜意，凡事都以對方為優先。

所以他們怎麼都沒想到，連在自己孩子面前都瘋狂秀恩愛的史蒂夫跟巴奇，居然至今還是未婚狀態。

既然事關父母的終身大事，身為他們孩子的三胞胎，自然紛紛貢獻了各種求婚方式，不過史蒂夫還沒回，三胞胎之間就已經先爭論了起來。

「你居然跟爸建議，叫他把戒指藏在蛋糕裡？」奶油指著自己的手機，「要是媽沒注意到吞下去了或哽到該怎麼辦？」

「媽又不是爸，怎麼會沒注意到？」蜂蜜晃了晃手中的手機，「你還說我，你看看你傳的，帶媽去高級餐廳吃飯，然後跪下來獻上戒指求婚什麼的也未免太普通了吧。」

看著兩個哥哥互嗆，覺得他們根本五十步笑百步的鬆餅歎了口氣，一手撐在下巴上，「你們都想的太麻煩了，依我看，直接拿張結婚證書叫老媽簽字不就好了？」

兩兄弟很有默契地同時看向么妹鬆餅，並異口同聲地喊道：「這也太不浪漫了吧？」

鬆餅喝了一口摩卡，不以為然地聳了聳肩，「像我們家那個老爸那種會把孩子取食物名字的傢伙是搞不來浪漫的啦。」

「但是聽說爸給我們取蜂蜜奶油鬆餅是因為媽的信息素味道就是蜂蜜奶油鬆餅耶，這樣還不夠浪漫？」

「那不叫浪漫，老哥，那叫肉麻當有趣，」聽到蜂蜜替他們的老爸說話，鬆餅撇了撇嘴，「總之，我決定回給老爸，叫他放心，不管他怎麼求婚，老媽都一定會很開心的。」

鬆餅的這個結論倒是讓兩兄弟都表示贊同地點了點頭。

「是啊，雖然媽常常口是心非，但我還真沒看過像他們那麼相愛的一對了。」

「求婚之後應該還會舉行婚禮吧。」

「廢話。」

「要不要來打賭，看什麼時候會有新的弟妹，會叫作香草還是拿鐵？」

「我猜大概明年春天，都是甜的，來點鹹的吧。」

「鹹的豈不更糟糕？要是叫培根、羊肚菌甚至大蒜怎麼辦？」

就在三胞胎你一言我一語地在街頭咖啡座暢想著關於他們未來可能會出生的弟妹時，史蒂夫正在他跟巴奇的家裡，跟巴奇一起坐在沙發上，看著電視上播放的《真善美》。

右手摟著巴奇，左手探入口袋中，將昨天瞞著巴奇偷偷購入的小小鑽戒握在掌心中，史蒂夫完全沒看進電視上的內容，只是在腦裡不斷思考著，應該怎麼做、怎麼說，才能給巴奇一個最美好的求婚紀念。

說好聽點是自信，說難聽點是傲慢，但史蒂夫一點都沒懷疑過巴奇不愛自己，也不擔心巴奇會拒絕自己的求婚，所以這個求婚幾乎可以說是史蒂夫一個人的自我滿足。

當然，他自己也很清楚，無論求婚或是婚禮都只是種儀式，重要的不是那個名分，即使沒有法律上的依據，他們對彼此的愛也絲毫不會有任何改變，但史蒂夫還是想要給巴奇一個承諾跟保障，也是一個永恆的證明－－證明他們打從心底想要與對方共度一生。

再過不到兩個禮拜就是3月10日，也就是巴奇的生日，史蒂夫希望在那一天求婚，然後在自己生日那天舉行一場只邀請親朋好友參加的結婚典禮。

所以在那之前，他必須想好該怎麼向巴奇求婚。

想得出神的史蒂夫並沒有注意到，被他摟在懷中的巴奇，其實跟他一樣，並沒有在看電視，而是擔心地望著他。

身為史蒂夫最親密的伴侶，巴奇自然察覺到了史蒂夫的不對勁，總像是在思考什麼嚴肅的事似的眉頭深鎖，出任務時倒還好，就是日常生活時不時會恍神，就連夜晚上床時也都一副凝重的表情，望著自己欲言又止，而且這樣的狀況不是一兩天，算起來已經超過兩個月以上了。

剛開始，巴奇認為應該是因為孩子們各自離家獨立而感到寂寞，所以巴奇為了安慰史蒂夫，即使並非發情期難免羞恥卻還是積極地誘惑史蒂夫，甚至還想要再給史蒂夫多生幾個孩子。

但在更加觀察之後，巴奇發現到史蒂夫煩惱的另有別事，還是跟自己有關的事，不過史蒂夫似乎目前還沒有打算跟巴奇說，所以他也不打算深究，只是，他還是會擔心史蒂夫。

所以巴奇想了想，晃了晃黑色的貓耳，用尾巴輕輕拍打著史蒂夫的背，在對方終於看向自己歪著腦袋對史蒂夫問道：「……史蒂夫，你是不是在煩惱什麼？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，隨即反應很大地搖頭，「沒事，巴奇！我沒在煩惱什麼！」

看到故作鎮靜的史蒂夫耳朵跟尾巴都往下垂的模樣，巴奇不禁又好氣又好笑，但他只是輕輕拍著史蒂夫摟著自己的健壯手臂。

「如果你不想說，我就不問，但是我希望你知道一件事……無論何時，我都會陪在你身邊。」

雖輕，卻宛如最熱烈的結婚誓詞，在史蒂夫心理炸了開來，眼前巴奇柔和的笑容，就像記憶中一樣溫暖美好，史蒂夫可以聽見自己激烈的心跳聲，在胸腔內瘋狂跳動。

這一刻，什麼完美的求婚都不重要了，史蒂夫無法不擁住巴奇，閉上雙眼，感受懷中這如此珍貴的存在。

等著激烈的心跳終於稍微平息下來，史蒂夫才輕輕放開巴奇，搭著他的肩膀，流著眼淚，低聲問著許多年以前，曾經在布魯克林的夕陽下，對巴奇問過的那句話。

「……我知道你大概不記得了，但是我……我好喜歡你，跟我結婚，好嗎？」

對於巴奇，史蒂夫有太多的感情，多到他不知該怎麼說，最終，還是只有這句單純到近乎傻氣的話語，能夠將他此刻的心情傳達出來。

聽到史蒂夫突如其來的求婚，巴奇睜大了雙眼，凝視著史蒂夫的碧綠眼眸中，各種情愫不斷變化。

然後，在史蒂夫的殷切注視下，巴奇輕輕蠕動唇瓣，緩緩開口。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

下一話大結局！

 

順便貼一下三胞胎的設定圖


End file.
